Training
by jadiemill17
Summary: Schulyer and Jack have broken up and Schulyer is called upon to learn to fight. But Jack isnt to thrilled when he finds out what exactly is expected of her from her new mentor. And soulmate?.....
1. Training

_Please don't be there, Please don't be there. Schulyer said to herself in the elevator, hoping she wouldn't see Jack at the dance. She was extremely anxious. Today was the day of Autumn Ball which was almost as classy and extravagant as the Four Hundred Ball. She had decided to go just to make Charles happy after he had told her that she needs to get out more and stop moping around the house (as wealthy as Charles and Trinity were, they were still modest about there huge mega mansion across from the Metropolitan Art Museum). _

_She found it nearly impossible not to miserable all of the time. Ever since she had told Jack she didn't care for him anymore it was like she felt lonlier then ever. Oliver on the other hand couldnt be happier, he was showing just how territorial he was Schulyer now that he thought she loved him more then Jack. She felt guilty for lying to Oliver and even worse to Jack. _

_ The elevator dinged warning that the doors would be opening. A skinny girl with soft black hair and bright green eyes stepped in. Schulyer recognized her as Melissa Hutchinson from school. She wasnt exactly a Mimi follower but she was just as bad, she wanted to be in the in group but she wasnt accepted. She was wearing a light blue Christian Dior gown. It was a halter top and had a thin belt on it with ruffles leading down to her ankles. Schulyer was sure that she wouldnt have been able to make that dress work on her the way Melissa did._

_Melissa pulled her head up from her blackberry just realizing she wasnt in the elevator alone. Her eyes were wide when she looked at Schulyer and how beautiful she looked._

_"You look incredible, Schulyer" Melissa said gawking at her._

_Schulyer knew she looked good by now, everyone she passed had given her the same comments. She was wearing a Vera Wang amethsyt dress. She had finally accepted Charles asking her if she wanted to use his credit card for the occasion (even though she really knew he just didnt want her to show up wearing her usual many layers). It had a tight strapless corset and a flowy skirt that was made with vintage lace. She had decided to wear her hair down in curls that rippled down her back. For makeup she had it done professionally wanting to look good for the Ball. The artist had decided to play up the eyes using dark colors that brought out the blue in her eyes. She was glowing with excitement._

_"Thank you," she said trying not to be rude having heard the same comment fifty times "you look great yourself."_

_"I dont look any wear as good as you though, Im jealous" she said playfully to Schulyer._

_Just then the elevator doors opened again on the top floor. The ball was being held at the Plaza Hotel in New York on Fifth Avenue. The room was extremely large with windows overlooking Central Park. There were tables and chairs set out everywhere except the northern side of the room where the dance floor was. The band was an orchestra because the Committee liked to be old fashioned when it came to those certain things. There were already lots of people here all looking the same. The middle aged women with there five figure dresses own trying to look young and classy at the same time and the men looking dashing in there suits. There was one blond boy that Schulyer was trying to avoid, even though she didnt see him any where. He must not be here yet, theres nothing to worry about she said to herself even though she knew she was lying. Schulyer was just as crazy about Jack as she was in the beginning but now he was giving her the cold shoulder since she had called it with him._

_She saw Bliss talking to some guy who she thought she had seen three days ago at a DKNY photo shoot. Bliss was wearing a silk Emerald green dress that came down to her knees. Schulyer decided she would talk to her later._

_She walked over to the man holding the tray of champagne glasses. Even though she knew she wouldnt get a buzz she liked to drink alcohol anyway. Most of it had a burning taste that reminded her of blood. She was still nervous, she hated coming to these parties where everyone bragged about there money and gossiped about some scandal that had happened to a Manhattan socialite. Schulyer on the other hand hated that. She liked to talk about real matters and things that didnt involve a blond lady being caught having an affair. _

_"You were going to tell me you were here." She recognized Bliss's Texan accent._

_"I was, but I saw you were busy with that cute guy over there and thought I wouldnt bother you two."_

_She could see Bliss blushing. "Oh him, that was nothing he just thought he had seen me before in that Rock and Republic add over on Broadway." Bliss sounded a little more defensive than nessecary._

_"Oh well its your business not mine. Anyway is Mimi here yet so you know I can stay out of her way." She was actually trying to find out if Jack were here yet, but didnt want to tell Bliss that he still gave her butterflys in her stomach when she thought about him._

_"No, not yet I dont think" Bliss seemed completely oblivious to Schulyer blushing like crazy._

_"Okay, well you wanna dance it seems like a fast beat song"_

_"Yeah sure I need a way to pass the time any, I didnt even want to come tonight but Dad made me thinking it would be better for his appearance to have the whole family show. Personally I think he would have been better off having Bobbi Ann stay at home. Look at the way she dresses." Bliss said looking at Bobbi Ann in digust. Bobbi Ann was wearing a yellow Valentino dress that looked two sizes to tight in certain areas. The yellow clashed with her hair and her breast were practically falling out of the front of the long gown._

_Schulyer just laughed in agreement which Bliss joined in to when Bobbi Ann tryed to bend down and pick up the hem of the dress and broke one of her black Fendi heels._

_Bliss lead the way to the large dance floor. The band started playing big band swing music that made Schulyer feel like she was in the fiftys. _

_Jacks POV_

_Jack and Mimi were in the town house on the way to the Plaza. Mimi was telling of the lastest news about there bonding that was coming up. Jack wasnt listening though not because he had heard it before but because his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking of Schulyer again. He knew he should feel guilty about thinking of some other woman when Mimi was talking of there marriage plans but he didnt care. _

_The car stopped and they got out blinded momentarily by the flash of the cameras. Mimi stopped by one cameraman that worked for E! News and was describing her oufit to him and the reporter. _

_"Yep, and its made by Prada. Shoes are by Chanel." He overheard her telling. He had to agree with the cameraman that she looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was simple white, so where the shoes but what was the centerpiece was the necklace she was wearing. It had come from Barneys by a designer he had never heard of called True Translations. It was loaded with diamonds and had costed close to seven hundred thousand but he bought especially for her so she had decided to wear it that night. _

_Jack wondered what Schulyer was wearing. He knew no matter how georgous Mimi was Schulyer would always out shine her without even trying. They went in the lobby and got in an elevator. As they waited he decided he would try and make friendly conversation with Mimi._

_"So do you like your necklace I got you" He said in a pleasant voice._

_She looked at him incredously "Are you kidding? Its perfect, and because it came from you makes it even more special then it was before" For once her face looked kind instead of the usual look of bitchiness that was always there."Well it looks fantastic on you. By the way what were you telling me earlier about the Committee announcing something tonight."_

_"You will have to wait and see just like everyone else, well even though you know they are going to tell something, everyone else doesnt even know that"_

_"Awe come on you know you can trust me, who am I going to tell."_

_"No its a secret and im afraid you may not be to happy about it."_

_"Please all the more reason you should tell me, come on, im your brother you have to share what you know." He tryed to give her the seductive look he knew would work._

_Her skin was flushed and glowing when she looked at him again. "Okay i will tell you, but not a word will be told from your lips before they announce it publicly."_

_"Fine, Fine just hurry up with it."_

_"The secret is they plan to send one of the most powerful and youngest Blue Blood to Ireland to train how to defeat the Silver Bloods."_

_"No way, wait who is it?"_

_"This is the part I thought you would be angry about"_

_"I wont be angry just tell me who it is." Even he could hear the panic start to rise in his voice._

_You looked at him solemnly for a long time then told him._

_"Its Schulyer"_


	2. Lies

Jack looked at her for a while trying to register what she was saying. Finally he decided he should talk.

"Your kidding, right. Why would they send her we have plenty of other Blue Bloods who would want to go."

Mimi tryed to explain. "The Committe thinks it would be better to send Schulyer since she is Gabrielle's daughter. I personally feel that they shouldnt even waste there time on her" She said with digust in her tone.

"Wait, why havent they told me before I am a junior member just like you?"

"They didnt want you to overeact the way you usually do. Also they knew you would be upset since you have previously been intrigued ,for what reason i have no idea, by her."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, walking into the large room playing swing music. Jack was still trying to figure out why they decided to finally do something about the silver bloods. For centuries they wouldnt fight, they would hide. He guessed that since Lawrence had been killed and Charles had become the leader that he had some ideas that he could finally do something about.

He knew he needed to tell Schulyer about it before it was announced even though he had promised Mimi that he wouldnt tell anyone. Jack looked for her until he saw her dancing with Bliss in the middle of the dance floor. He guessed he would wait until after the song ended.

Mimi's POV

Mimi walked over to the bar. She ordered a drink and thought about Jack. She wondered why he looked so upset. He shouldnt be, they stopped having the secret get togethers weeks ago. She didnt think he still had feelings for her, everytime he got near her he would ignore Schulyer.

Mimi didnt have a problem with her leaving. She knew if anyone would be the first to die it should be Schulyer. She actually thought it would be nice to have her gone for three months, it would give her less time worrying if that little rat would be trying to steal Jack and more time to focus on her bonding which was only five months away.

With that, Mimi drifted away into thoughts about her and Jack away on there honeymoon in Sydney, Australia.

Schulyer's POV

The song ended and she and Bliss started clapping. They both walked over to a table and sat down.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" Bliss asked.

"Nothing, why do you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know did you want to go to this after party with me. Its in a old wharehouse in Upper East Side. Morgan Corderos is hosting it. But they were sending out text messages to everyone here who goes to Duchesne and its supposed to be really hot."

Schulyer really didnt want to go so she declined the offer.

"Sure if you dont want to go." Bliss said looking dissapointed. To tell the truth she didnt want to go either but unlike Schulyer she cared about her social reputation.

Schulyer thought she would change the subject, but before she could say anything she saw Jack Force walking there way looking directly at her.

Damn, was the first thing she thought. She had tried to stay away from him for weeks now she was going to have to talk to him. He truly looked like a falling angel at that moment with his skin glowing from the party and his platinum hair glittering from the lights.

He walked up to her and asked could he talk to her alone.

She couldnt think of an excuse to turn him down. "Okay." She said with a shrug like him standing before her was the most naturalest things to happen.

She gave Bliss the look that said she had no idea what was going on and followed him as he dissapeared through a crowd of people.

Jack's POV

He lead her out to a balcony that was empty. He closed the balcony doors and turned around looking at her. This was the first time he could see her clearly and he was stunned. She looked georgous and didnt even know.

"I have to tell you something very important" He said looking into her bright eyes. He was amazed that even in the darkest hour of night they still shined brightly like the stars above them.

"Go ahead" She said trying to sound calm even though inside she was screaming. She didnt know whether she should be excited or annoyed.

"The announcement that they are making tonight involves you" He said looking at his expensive Italian shoes.

"What about me" she said a little harshly.

"They plan to send one Blue Blood to Dublin, Ireland to train and to fight the Silver Bloods. They want to send someone who is expected to be very powerful and fight on the front line in the battle."

"And who do they plan to send and how does this involve me." Schulyer knew she sounded bitchy but she didnt care at the moment.

He looked at her as if it were the most obvious thing and she had a feeling it was.

"Schulyer they want to send you." He said in a serious voice.

She gave him a strange look for a second then composed her self and said in a low cold voice. "I cant believe you"

"What" He asked wondering what she was talking about and why she looked angry.

"Your making this up, you want to get back at me for breaking things off with you" She looked at him miserably.

He looked pained. "Schulyer im not lying about this the Committee have all agreed its the best thing to do since you are more powerful then any of us will ever be." He paused to look at her proudly then blushed and looked down again. "and i dont want to get back at you for anything. You said you didnt feel the same way about me as i did to you. So i will leave you alone even though I cant ever possibly love someone as much as I love you." He said staring at her. "You look beautiful tonight by the way."

He waited until she took her eyes away from the view of the city and looked at him again. He was suprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying. I havent upset you have I." He asked.

"I have to go" she said in a sad voice then ran through the opened balcony doors.

Jack chased after her but he couldnt find her when he went back inside. There were to many people, he wouldnt be able to see her in this crowd. He did see Bliss though, maybe Schulyer had told her where she was going. He walked over to her.

"Bliss have you seen Schulyer?" He said in a hurried voice.

"No I thought she was still with you" She told him looking at him with curious eyes.

"She was but then she said she had to leave and ran back inside. I thought she would have told you where she was going. Wait what about that party Morgan Corderos is having tonight is she going to that."

"Schulyer told me she didnt want to go to that party but she also said she didnt have any plans."

The music stopped abruptly and Charles Force stepped onto the stage.

"I wonder what this is about" Bliss said watching him get the microphone and started talking. She turned to ask Jack but he was already gone.


	3. Decieving

Schulyer sat on a bench in Battery Park. It had been raining for at least two hours in New York. Even though it was thirty degrees or lower out side Schulyer didnt notice the weather. It wasnt because her vampire senses made the weather feel like it was sunny and warm instead of rainy and freezing. No, it was because of Jack. She kept replaying that last scene from the ball in her head. She knew she loved Jack but she couldnt see him because she knew it was wrong when he was to be bonded to another woman in a few months. She was so distraught that she didnt even notice the boy that had walked up to her.

"Hey, I thought you would be hear." It was Oliver.

"What are you doing hear? You were supposed to be at dinner with your parents." She said with true surprise in her tone. She knew that the Hazard-Perry's never let Oliver miss a family get together.

"I got a call from Bliss. She sounded really worried so I told her to calm down and that I thought I might have an idea where you were. By the way you might not notice but it is twenty-four degrees outside and raining so could we please find a place that has heating before I get frostbite." He said with amusement in his tone. Schulyer guessed that he was either completely oblivious to how awful she was feeling or really cold. Either way she just agreed, getting up from the cement bench and following him to where a taxi was waiting. Until they got into the heated cab she hadnt realized how cold it truly was.

"So what are you so upset about?" Oliver said interrupting her thoughts.

"It really is a long story, can you please just take me home to change out of this wet dress and then we can go somewhere and talk." When she had left the ball she hadnt thought of the rain affecting her dress, she had been to busy trying to hide the tears from the curious bystander staring at her from the shop windows.

"Yeah okay, let me just tell the driver the change of directions" He said leaning foward telling the man the way to the Force mansion. A new thought popped into her head. Would Jack be there she wondered. He shouldnt be there, he had to stay at the ball and make an appearance with Mimi since everyone expected them to be happily together preparing for the bonding.

When the cab stopped, Oliver said that he would wait there and give her a few minutes of privacy to get changed. She actually had wanted him to come with her as protection if one of the Forces had decided to come home.

She walked into the empty house. There definitely wasnt anyone here. Even the maides had decided to go out tonight since the Forces were not going to be home. Ignoring the creepy feeling she got from being home alone she went to her room. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her skin was really dry from the cold weather. She wondered if anybody had mistaken her for a homeless person earlier from her appearance. She took off the damp dress and threw it on the floor not wanting to look at how she had ruined it. She grabbed out of her closet a plain grey tank top and a black thermal long sleeved t-shirt along with her favorite black Rock and Republic skinny jeans with the tear in the left knee. To finish off the look she added her favorite Jack Purcell sneakers. She went into the bathroom and washed the make-up that had smeared onto her cheeks off. Feeling satisfied with her appearance she left her room.

Walking through the living room to the front door she hadnt realized someone sitting in one of the chairs.

"Where are you going." Jack said getting up and walking over to her. "Do you realize I have spent the last three hours looking for you?"

" I dont think that its any of your business where I'm going Jack and besides its not your responsibility to see to it that I'm safe." She said coldly.

"Schulyer please dont be like this. You know I would never lie to you like this. They want you to go to Dublin, it has nothing to do with me and you, this is the Committee's decision." He said with desperation in his voice.

" I dont really care about that right now Jack. What bothers me is that I'm am in love with a man who is getting bonded to another woman in a few months and he still is giving me compliments. How do you think that makes me feel Jack? I love you so much, more than I will ever love anyone else and we cant be together. All because of these rules and traditions. We are never going to be together no matter how hard we believe we can. It is impossible, so we must cut the strings to this right now because I honestly dont know how much more my heart can take."

He looked at her passionately for a few moments, then leaned in and kissed her.

It was the sweetest kiss she had ever had. It was filled with longing and regret but also with passion and heat. She knew this would only hurt later on when she was alone with only her thoughts and memories but she didnt care yet. She could taste his breath in her mouth and feel his tongue on hers. They stayed like this for a few minutes until she regretfully pulled back. His green eyes were piercing into to her blue eyes. The moment was so filled with angst and sadness that Schulyer knew she would be crying herself to sleep tonight.

"I really do need to go, Oliver is waiting. He is a really impatient person so I should hurry." She turned dissapointed when he didnt say anything else. She was almost to the door when she felt hands slip around her waist and Jack turned her around and kissed her again. This time is was shorter but filled with just as much love as the first.

"I think that you should know that I love you more than you think and if there is a way to break this bond I will find it. And when I do we will finally be together and be happy. I dont want Mimi anymore I want to be free I want to be with someone who makes me feel light and free. Schulyer, I want to be with you." With that Jack walked down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Schulyer stood there for a while, to stunned to actually move. She couldnt believe he had actually told her that. She actually felt hopeful now. She knew Jack would find a way to break the bond. He would do it and then they could be with each other, not caring what anyone thought.

Thinking that Oliver must be really angry at her she went out the door walking to the taxi he was in. She hadnt realized she was grinning like a fool until Oliver commented on it.

"Finally I thought you were going to take forever, I was getting ready to sleep in the car....why are you smiling? What happened to the depressed attitude I saw earlier?" He said studying the sudden change in his best friend. " Oh um... Driver to 21 East 16th Street, the Union Square Cafe." He said giving the man the directions. "Anyway why the sudden change in emotions."

Schulyer wanted to change the subject fast, she didnt feel comfortable talking to Oliver about Jack. When she had these problems she went to Bliss not Oliver. She knew that Oliver was in love with her. Ever since they had preformed the sacred kiss he had been possesive of her. Oliver hated Jack just because he knew that Schulyer was so caught up on him.

"Um nothing just glad to be leaving that hideous ball, I cant even believe I went. The only person I knew besides Bliss was Mimi and I dont think I would want to talk to her anytime soon." She said avoiding the subject of Jack.

The cab stopped just in time at the cafe. They got out and paid the man and then walked in. The warm lighting and off white table cloths made Schulyer feel strangely out of place. She hated fancy restuarants where you were looked at and judged just like the meat they cooked there.

"Why did we have to come here, Oliver. We could have went somewhere far less expensive." She whispered to him. Looking intimadated by the men in their tailored suits from big labels such as Emporium Armani and Derek Lam. The women were all the same in there designer couture dresses and majorly loaded diamond necklaces. She looked down at her own outfit in disdain, there was no way she would fit in with these people.

"I know but I am in the mood for some of their famous grilled Hawaiin escolar. I didnt even get to the main course before Bliss called me. I left as soon as I heard she couldnt find you, so I am starving."

"But we dont even have reservations how are we supposed to get in?"

"You must be forgetting that my mom is friends with the owner. He owes us a favor anyway so were okay, come on you still have to tell me what made you so upset earlier."

The server directed them to their seats immediantly after Oliver gave him his last name. Olivers family was much more respected in the modern times then the Van Alens since Allegra was in a comma and Lawrence had died. Even though hundreds of years ago the Van Alens had been a very powerful and respected name. Schulyer was determined to make it that way again after defeating the Silver Bloods.

They ordered their meals and began making friendly conversation, both of them avoiding the subject.

Finally Schulyer got to the point deciding not to avoid it anymore. "So I have some interesting news. The Committee thinks it would be best to have me ready for the war agaisnt the Silver Bloods. They want me to learn and study how to fight and defend myself. So I dont exactly know how to say this but I'm going to Ireland in six days. They have some big shot Blue Blood trainer there who is supposed to help me be trained and ready." Oliver really didnt look as surprised as he should have Schulyer thought.

"Schulyer I have known about this for a month now. The Committee told me this long ago."

"You knew about this and didnt tell me. Why not?"

"Why else," he said with a shrug "I thought I was protecting you by not telling you"

"Im not as naive and weak as you think I am Oliver, I can handle this. You should have told me as soon as you found out. How can I trust you."

"Sky calm down, its not that bad. I just didnt think it was the right time to tell you this, you know with every thing else going on at the time." He said not metioning what _everything else _was.

"I guess so, its okay I forgive you, just tell me this. Who is going to be training me?" Schulyer thought she should at least know the name of the guy before she actually went to Ireland.

"His name is Christian Adriel, is angel name is Ansleia meaning Angel of Strength. He is only seventeen and a genius at martial arts. Im not kidding he is really good, people who see him fight say he is like a god. I only hope he takes it easy on you."

"Well Im glad to know you have so much faith in me." Schulyer said teasingly.

Schulyer didnt think anything of the comments Oliver said about this guy. He had a tendency to exaggerate things a bit.

Schulyer then saw a flash of white light and she fainted.


	4. Destiny

Jack Force was hanging out with some of his lacrosse friends when he got a call. It was is father Charles telling him to get to the Metropolitan Hospital.

"Why father? Whats the emergency?" Jack asked.

"It involves Schulyer," Charles said,"dont involve anyone in this."

"Why, whats happened"

"Nothing serious I just thought it would be easier if Mimi wasnt told."

''Okay, Im on my way." Jack said ending the call. He walked out of the club and into the cold rainy streets of New York. He got in his car and turned the heater on high.

Jack wondered what was going on. What could be so important that Charles had called Jack for help and how could it involve Schulyer. He thought of different reasons for the conversation he had just had with Charles. Maybe Schulyer fainted, or had passed out Jack hoped. He really didnt want anything bad to happen to her. He loved Schulyer and could even think of life without her. Without seeing her blue eyes light up when he stated something he knew she would argue with. Life without her would be hell.

He arrived at the hospital. He used his vampire speed to run past the front desk and go straight up to the room Charles had given him. He walked in to see his father sitting in a chair looking out the window and completely oblivious to the dark haired girl sleeping in the hospital bed.

"You arrived fast." Charles said peacefully as if he were relaxing on a beach somewhere instead of in a small hospital room. He turned around to look at his son.

"Yeah I rushed when you called. Why the hurry it looks like everythings alright here?" He said confused by his fathers calm expression when he had sounded close to tears earlier.

"False alarm I guess. The problem was really trying to get her human friend to leave. He kept standing over her watching her everymove refusing to leave."

"But still what happened with her." He said motioning to Schulyer. "Is she okay." He looked at Schulyer. She looked so small and fragile laying there. Her skin was pale white and her lips were placed in a frown.

"She's fine, but I wanted you to come because there is something I have to tell you."

Jack sat down in a chair across from Charles looking him straight in the eyes.

"The only thing wrong with her is she fainted from not feeding regularly like she was supposed to. I have something to tell you that I think you might take kind of hardly." He sighed loudly and lowered his eyes. It surprised Jack, this was the first time that Charles had actually been afraid to say something. "The reason we think she is right to go to Dublin is not because she is Gabrielle's daughter. But because she is to find her other half there."

Jack stared at his father without showing emotion. "What are you talking about Michael?"

"Her mentor Christian Adriel is a half-blood like her. It is said that if they are to be bonded then they will be deadly to all silver bloods. He is skilled in many types of martial arts and he is to teach her to be as prepared as he is. She doesnt know yet that he is just like her so dont say anything about it, he will tell her. They will fight on the front line together."

Jack suddenly felt cold and unstable. His vision kept going in and out of focus. "So she thinks she is just being taught but really they are to be together."

"Yes, they belong together just like you and Mimi belong together." He said ignoring the glare his son gave him. "And thats the way it has to be."

"Fine I get it, you dont want Schulyer and me to see each other again. If thats it then maybe you should know that we dont talk to each other anymore. Things have went back to normal. I am prepared to bond with Mimi. We will also be fighting on the front line, if you have forgotten. I have to go." With that Jack stormed out of the room and the lobby.

Walking into the rain Jack felt completely hopeless. He knew it was his fate to bond with Mimi. He knew that Schulyer would never truly be his. But still he felt there was a way, he knew there was something he could do to stop it. He just had to find it.


	5. New Beginnings

This is it, Schulyer thought as she finished packing. This is the last time I will see this house. She knew she was being dramatic but Schulyer didn't care. It surprised her to think that she was actually going to miss this place. Even though she felt she didn't fit in here in the Force home, she was going to miss it. She was going to miss Mimi giving her the cold shoulder and the library that she found while touring the Forces home.

Schulyer to only pack the essentials. She had only three suitcases of stuff she wanted to carry with her. When she bent down to pick up Beauty's toys she was shocked to see she was crying. She went into the bathroom to wipe her tears. Looking at herself she tried to see past the frown placed on her face. "Oh Schulyer what are you going to do?" She muttered to herself.

She wanted to go and prove herself to everyone who thought that she was worthless. That she could do anything because of her being a half-blood. At the same time she wanted to stay home and hide under her covers just like a little girl. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Schulyer its Jack."

"You can come in, its unlocked."

He stepped through the door, looking worried.

"Whats wrong Jack." "Nothing its just I wanted to see how you were holding up in here. I was worried. I thought you might be upset."

Being around Jack, Schulyer had a urge to feel fierce and determined. She wanted to feel strong and confident, instead of how she was feeling now. Weak and upset. She felt the tears coming again. She looked down trying to hide them.

"Jack I'm fined there is nothing to worry about. I have to do this and I am fine with it." She said with a tight grin on her face.

"Your mind sounds made up" He said with a bitter laugh.

"Well I've come to terms with the fact that I will always have to do things that are unfair…So why not start now."

"But you don't have to play brave Schulyer." He said while walking toward her.

"I'm not playing." Her voice breaking on the last sentence.

"Schulyer please don't lie to me. You know you can trust me. I would never abandon you." He said while holding her hands. His fingers laced through hers.

"Jack,…" Her words were lost when she looked into his eyes. She felt a spark go through her body when he looked at her. Something so simple drove her crazy.

"Jack!!!" Mimi's voice breaking the silence.

"Schulyer I have to go. Will I see you before you leave?"

"I don't think so I'm leaving tomorrow." She said feeling hurt when he pulled away.

He kissed her deeply then. She never wanted it to end. "Schulyer, I really love. Please be careful." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I will try my best." She said grinning. He looked at her one second more then darted out of the room.

Her face fell once more the façade breaking now that she was alone. She pulled her jacket on going to meet Oliver and Bliss and hang out one more time before her early morning flight in La Guardia Airport.

When Schulyer got home that night at midnight she pulled her pajamas on and collapsed on the bed. The previous activities had left her exhausted which she was thankful for. Now she wouldn't have to cry herself to sleep like she had been dreading she would.

Schulyer awoke, feeling tired with a wicked headache. She pulled on a tight grey turtleneck sweater and black skinny jeans with a pair of black ballet flats. She put on a black fedora to complete the look. Grabbing her things she left the mansion a little disappointed. Nobody was there to say goodbye or at least help her with her things. She felt she was going to cry again looking at her home. The dirty grey streets of New York would always be welcoming to her. She got out at the airport and hauled her things into the building. The headache became stronger when she faced the bright florescent lights.

Getting on the plane she felt relieved. The hardest part was over right. Having to say goodbye to everyone. Telling them how much she would miss them. She thought she wouldn't be able to make it when they said that Oliver wasn't going with her. He was what had kept her stable all of these years and she needed him. She got a bottle of water from the attendant and drank it with the advil she had bought in the airport gift shop. Leaning back in her chair she fell asleep from not sleeping well the previous night. She woke up to hear the pilot telling them they were landing in five minutes and to look out at the view of Dublin. She looked down. It was beautiful to say the least. She could see the metro area where it was very populated but the green country side was gorgeous.

Schulyer felt like she would actually like it here in Ireland.

**Okay, so tell me what you think of this chapter. But I plan on Schulyer having three best friends and I wont to pick one of you. So send your name and what you look like in and I might make a few of you mentioned in the story. Thank you.**


	6. Arrived

Schulyer got off the plane seven hours later. The Dublin airport was actually bigger than she expected. She went to locate her stuff. After she found it she walked to the front of the airport to where the people were looking for their transportation. She was expecting a man with a suit and tie to be holding cardboard labeled Van Alen like they did in the movies, but instead it was a man with jeans and a button up shirt who wasn't holding a sign just standing there. She knew he was waiting on her because he was a vampire too. She could tell by how is skin gave off a glow under the lights. He was busy talking on his cell phone so he didn't notice when she walked up to him.

"Are you here for me?" Schulyer asked. She flinched when the man jumped.

He looked startled. "Are you Charles Forces kid?" He said with a thick Irish accent.

"Yeah, but its Schulyer and we aren't related." She said bitterly. She was starting over new in Dublin so she didn't want to be known under Charles Force.

"Whatever kid. All I know is that we have to get going." He said grabbing her bags. "Your lesson is in two hours and it will probably be heavy traffic since its noon."

"What are you talking about 'lesson'?" She asked confused.

"Nobody told you I guess." He spoke like she should already know that. "Your lesson with Christian. Today you will be starting so no time for a tour, we have to go." He said that as he put the bags into the trunk of a black BMW. She guessed that the man must like to drive fast with a car like that.

"Well get in." He said, snapping her out of her daze. She had been thinking about what Jack was doing. Jack had a car just like this one she was getting into now. Hopping into the car she pulled out her phone. She had promised Oliver that she would call him as soon as her plane landed.

"_Hey Sky, are you there yet"_

"_Yeah I just got in the car. I have a lesson in a few hours so we had to hurry."_

"_Sky are you okay. You sound homesick."_

"_No, just a little taken back I guess. Its so different here, It actually makes me wonder why I spent my whole life in New York. Its beautiful here."_

"_You are coming home though right, because no matter how much you like it there you have responsibilities that you cant forget about."_

"_I know Oliver, I know. I wont get distracted. Trust me okay."_

"_I do trust you, its just that you can get per---.."_

"_Ollie , I got to go." She said interrupting him. She didn't even give him time to respond she flipped the phone closed._

_The man didn't say anything as he drove in the front seat. Schulyer leaned her head down on the backseat and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like sightseeing anymore. Being away from home didn't seem so exciting after realizing why she actually came here in the first place. Sure she would get along with Christian and she would try her hardest to learn but she felt like everyone was counting on her. She knew it would great if she succeeded but it would be even worse if she failed and she didn't believe in herself that much anyway._

_The man told her they arrived forty minutes later. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She was astounded. The man had told her earlier that they were going to a place called the Ashford Castle in Mayo county but she never expected this. _

_The grass was greener then she ever saw in New York. The castle was six stories tall and made out of grey bricks. There were more windows then she could count. The castle was large, very large. _

_They got out and walked to the massive wooden doors. Opening them she saw that in was just as swanky as outside. The room had furniture that all looked like it should be in the Plaza in New York. Every thing was old vintage but very clean and classy at the same time. It truly looked like a castle. _

_The man directed her to where she would be staying at telling her the rooms she could go in and the ones to stay away from. He told her that the caretaker would be back in a half hour and she would meet her then. Giving her back her bags and a card in case she needed anything he left. _

_She walked down the large corridor that was lined with frames that each had the same thing in it. They were of men dressed in their finest suits all looking solemn and serene. Under each there was a caption that told who they were and when they were born and died. She went down five doors and took the hall on the right and went down three more doors and took the stairs up on the left. Counting she went down to the sixth door on the left and opened it, knowing it was her new room. _

_The room was large and had marble floor tiles. The windows were big and wrapped around half of the room giving her a view of the colorful garden in the back yard. The king sized bed had creamy white sheets and enough pillows for a whole family to sleep on it. The room had its on bathroom which she discovered had a master bathtub that could hold ten people._

_She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. It was a woman in her mid-twenties. She had on a black pencil skirt and a black blazer with black stilettos which she saw were Hermes. Her dark brown hair was down and waving on her shoulders. She was startling pretty to say the least. _

"_Hi, I'm Chloe Jeringaux. I'm the caretaker here at the Ashford Castle. I came to see if you were settled in." She said in a high soprano voice._

"_Yes I found my way around fine."_

"_Good so are you ready?"_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_To go meet your new mentor. Christian, he is waiting on you if you are ready."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine just give me a second to change." She ran back to her closet pulling her suitcase out. She put on a plain dark blue t-shirt and black stretchy pants along with her tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and put some eyeliner and mascara on making her blue eyes sparkle. She looked satisfied with her reflection so she went back to the Chloe. _

_Chloe took her a different way then when she came, leading her down through a hall that led to spiral stairs. They went down the stairs and went through a room that looked like a dining room, with a large wooden table and twelve chairs around it. They walked through another hall that had glass windows on both sides. As they walked, Chloe told her about Christian._

"_He is really talented. Very dedicated to his work. You would think that a guy like that would be tough but Christian is really nice and sensitive. "_

_As she talked Schulyer looked out the windows. She could see a tall boy with dark black hair whose back was to them. She guessed that he was her new teacher. They came to two doors that led outside._

_Schulyer walked outside into the cold windy air to meet her new instructor._


	7. Mentor

**Okay folks, really sorry I haven't updated in a while. In school we are getting near the end of the semester so lots of studying and test. **

As they walked outside, the boy turned around to face Schulyer and Chloe. Schulyer gasped loudly.

"Schulyer, I would like you to meet Christian." Chloe said cautiously, looking at Schulyer.

She was to stunned to say anything. Christian was tall, about six feet, two inches tall. He was incredibly gorgeous. He had blue-black hair just as Schulyer did. His skin was lightly tanned and rosy from the cold wind. Every feature was clean, angular, and perfect. He looked like incredible. But this wasn't the reason Schulyer was amazed. He looked just like her. He had dark hair and big sapphire eyes. He looked like he could be Schulyer's twin. He looked at her to with the same expression surprised.

"Uh…Are either of you going to say anything?" Chloe asked looking at Christian. The expression on her face told that Christian was usually not the type to be taken by surprise.

"Hello, Schulyer its nice to finally meet you." He said in a voice that sounded weirdly close to bells chiming. He had a soft British accent.

"Nice to meet you to Christian" she said. What had happened Schulyer thought to herself. She had promised herself she wouldn't act like her usual shy, quiet self. She tried to talk with a little more bravado in her voice. "I've heard incredible stories of you." She couldn't believe it but she was trying to speak more like Mimi with her self-confidence and aggressive voice.

"All good things I hope." He said with a smile that showed off his perfect white teeth.

"I suppose so." She said sounding calm and uncaring.

"So I guess I should be going now. I hope you two have a nice time. And remember Schulyer if you need anything the telephone in your room has my number on speed dial. Okay, Goodbye." She said while walking back into the glass doors, strutting in her heels.

They both watched her walk away before saying anything.

"So what are we doing today."

"Well I thought I we would warm up first and then I would give you a few test to see how much you can do so far."

She couldn't help but groan. Schulyer knew that she wasn't very strong and that he would probably just laugh at her and make her do impossibly hard techniques. He looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking and grinned again.

"Okay so just stretch some. Then we will run to see how much stamina you have." He told her looking amused.

Schulyer touched her toes and pulled her arms out over her head.. When she hold him she was ready, they started walking towards a track that was concealed behind a wall of ivy.

"So we are just going to go a few laps. Stop anytime you feel tired, I will run with you so don't be worried."

"What would I be worried about.'' She mumbled to herself, but was surprised when he laughed obviously hearing what she had said.

They started jogging at a brisk pace. He had kept his promise and was right beside her, even their breathing was at the same pace. After a few minutes of silence she couldn't take it anymore and started asking questions.

"So what are you doing in Ireland because it doesn't really sound like you have lived here your whole life?" She asked surprised at her own confidence.

"Well I actually just moved here a few years ago, I fell in love with the country side. Its so breathtaking here. But I'm really from central London."

"Really? Did you live with your parents before you came here or do you still live with them here." She said not being able to stop her own curiosity.

"Actually I don't even know my parents. My dad died when I was a baby and my mom gave me up for adoption before I was one. So I've been living with a foster family until I was eighteen and as soon as I was legally independent I moved here."

"Wow, I'm really sorry. In a way I know what you feel like."

"Do you?" He said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, well…I'll get into that story later. Its sort of complicated, but right now I want to know more about you. Since we are going to be seeing each other every day for the next three months." She said sounding sincere. "So what got you into martial arts? I mean did you always like to fight or was it something you were forced to learn." _Yeah , because I would know how that feels. She said to herself mentally._

"_Well I've always been interested. Because the family I lived with owned their own company. It dealt with martial arts. They taught classes and I would always be there watching them. Then finally I joined in and started learning myself."_

"_Nice." She said starting to breathe heavier. It felt like it had been a hours ago they had just met but it was only forty minutes. She started to feel the burning in her legs and chest. She didn't want to quit though because Christian wasn't even looking tired yet. That desire to prove herself was there right now. _

"_You sound like you are needing a break."_

"_No, of course not. I'm just worried about you. Your breathing's starting to get a little labored." She said faking concern. She knew he could probably hold out a few more miles but she couldn't help teasing him. Around him she felt light and free unlike when she was with Oliver and Jack where the moment felt so intense._

"_Well I guess I need a break then so why don't we stop for the day and pick back up on it tomorrow."_

"_That would be fine." She said trying to act like she wasn't grateful to be walking again. She looked down at her hands trying to act like she was examining her nails. She looked up when he started laughing. He was staring at her with an amused look on his face. " but you know, I really feel like I could have went a little longer."_

"_Well you will have plenty of time to prove that to me. Right now lets just start off easy." He said ignoring her scowl when he said the word easy._

_By that time they had reached the same doors that she had come out in. He was saying goodbye and was about to go the opposite way, when he glanced back at her looking at all of the doors leading through the hall._

"_Come on, I take you back to your room." He was laughing again, did he ever stop laughing. _

"_I could have found it my self." She said trying to sound haughty but failed when she looked at him again and started laughing too. "Okay so I got a little turned around." He lead her through doors that looked familiar. She realized that this was the way she had came with Chloe. Schulyer doubted she would be able to learn her way around this castle for a while. When they came to her door, Christian waited outside of it. He told goodbye right there and asked her if she needed anything. He then told her where she could find him if she needed anything. Like a true gentleman, he kissed her hand and walked down the hall disappearing at the end of the hall by the stairs. _

_Schulyer walked into her room and sat on her bed. She opened her laptop and checked her email. She found one email from Bliss asking her if she had arrived yet and did she like Ireland. Schulyer figured she would write her back later. She closed the computer and kick her shoes off onto the floors. She was so sleepy even though it was only seven. She got under the blankets and looked at the twilight through the windows. _

_Schulyer then fell asleep and began to dream._


	8. Mistakes

Schulyer woke up sweating. She had dreamed that she was being chased by silver bloods. Every corner she turned they were right behind her, always a little behind. When they finally caught up with her, she woke up suddenly.

She jumped out of the bed, pulling on her robe and slippers over her pajamas. She walked out of her room into the dark hallway. Hands on the wall, she walked down the hall. She went down the stairs and walked into another hallway. She kept walking past all of the empty doors. At the very end the last door on the left was open. She went inside and discovered a library. The room was very big. Every wall but one was covered with shelves of books that went all the way to the ceiling. The other wall had one simple painting of a river leading to a cluster of mountains. There were French doors leading out to a balcony. She walked out into the chilly air and tugged her robe tighter over her body. She looked out over the lawn. In the distance she could see an orchard.

"Beautiful, isn't it."

Schulyer jumped. She turned around to see Christian standing by the doors. He was looking at her with a soft expression. He had his arms folded across his chest. He smiled a crooked smile at her.

Schulyer's breath stopped in her throat.

"What are you doing out here?" She finally was able to ask.

"Well I thought I heard someone walk by my room and this door was opened, so I came to see." He said looking at her amused. "The real question is what are you doing here. This is far from your room."

"I couldn't sleep. I felt like I needed air." She confessed.

"Can I ask you a question?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well when I asked about your family back in New York you seemed kind of reluctant to talk about that. Why is that, if you don't mind me asking.?"

"Well….See its mostly because I don't really have a family, my grandfather and grandmother died. My mom has been in a coma ever since I was a baby. It hurts to think of them. I have to live with the Forces because Charles feels like he is the only one who knows how to handle me. I hate living with them." She sighed loudly. "I feel like I don't belong there."

"Oh, I see. You don't have to talk about if you don't wont to then." They let it fall into a deep silence. It wasn't awkward like it should be, it felt like they didn't need conversation to feel comfortable. She felt calm around him. He looked off into the night, his black hair blowing in the breeze. He looked back at her when she shivered. His eyes were shining brightly just like Schulyer's were.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you must be freezing. We can go inside then." He said while holding the door open for her. She laughed at his manners.

He looked at her surprised. "what?" he asked while grinning.

"You're the first guy I think who ever held the door open for me. Signs of a true gentleman." She said in a teasing manner.

"Really, I thought as pretty as you were guys would be falling over there selves to hold the door open for you."

"Um… Sure." She said thinking of her under the radar status in New York. She was practically invisible to all of the boys.

They walked back down the hallway that Schulyer remembered vaguely. As they got to his door, they slowed there pace down. He stopped at his door and looked back at her.

"You want to come in for a few minutes." He asked looking at her with a soft expression.

"Um, sure, I guess that would be okay. But only for a few minutes." She said curious to see his room.

He opened the door. She walked in and looked around. He had light blue walls and a bed pushed to the northern wall. Unlike her room his looked typical and lived in. He had a four electric guitars set up on stands on one wall. There was a laptop on a wooden desk. He had a full sized bed with white sheets. Then there were shelves of books against the other wall.

"You play." She said pointing toward the guitars. They each looked very simple but had nice touches to them that showed they were very expensive.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it my hobby." He said in a absent tone. He was staring at her with an amused expression. "Would you like to here it."

"Absolutely" she said eagerly.

He went and picked up an acoustic guitar that was laying on his bed. She sat down on his bed and waited as he grabbed a guitar pick.

"This is something I wrote myself." He said sheepishly. He began to strum a soft chord. When he began playing it looked very complicated what all he played. After a few minutes they started talking again. He telling her the pros and cons of an acoustic guitar and an electric guitar. They talked and talked. Schulyer was surprised to find out that she wasn't faking, she really was curious.

She didn't say anything when her eyelids began to droop and her eyesight began to come in and out of focus. Next thing she knew she fell asleep.

Schulyer woke up in his bed with the blankets pulled tight around her. Christian was laying right beside her still asleep. She was laying her head on his chest and he had an arm around her. She didn't even bother to move when the shock wore off of her waking up here. It felt so right to be laying beside him. With Jack it was always adrenaline, like any second they were going to get caught. But with Christian she didn't feel the need to hide her feelings or act like nothing was going on. She didn't know how he felt about her but she was positive that she had fallen for this boy.


	9. Angels

Sorry its taken me so long to update. it's the last week of school and that means school finals so its been pretty hectic. But now its almost over and I will have all summer to write. Tell me what you think of the new chapter. Its longer than my usual chapters. I think I will start writing all of them longer.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Before he woke up, Schulyer jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. She was surprised when she ended up back at her door without being lost. She went inside and sat on the bed. Glancing at the clock she saw it was a little past six in the morning. Schulyer was still tired but she was so confused about what had happened that she couldn't sleep. Of course nothing had happened, physically, but she had definitely felt a few sparks when she was in his arms. She felt guilty about liking him though. Schulyer felt like she should be faithful to Jack even when she was supposed to forget about him.

She got off of her bed and went into her bathroom. She took off her clothes and got into the shower. The hot water burned her back. When she got out she had decided.

She would have to forget about her feelings for Christian. She knew that she had better chances with him then Jack, but Jack still was important to her. She would have to keep her relationship with Christian professional. He was her mentor after all. Why would he want me anyway? Schulyer thought. There was nothing appealing about her when she looked at her self. In her own eyes she was boring and usual. She felt a pain though when she thought of ignoring Christian. Jack suddenly felt less desirable then when they had lived together in New York. Maybe it was the adrenaline they got when they were together. Did she love Jack anymore? She knew the answer to that. No, she didn't want Jack anymore, she wanted Christian. He was important now.

After getting out of the shower she checked her email. Bliss had sent her another message. She was ranting that Schulyer hadn't wrote back yet. Schulyer remembered that she had just gotten to Dublin the day before and she should probably tell Bliss not to worry. She wrote a message back telling about what it looked like here and her new home. She mentioned that she met her new instructor but she left out how she felt a weird connection to him. She told Bliss every thing but she decided that she would leave this out for now, until she sorted out her feelings.

She closed her laptop and got on her bed, laying head down. She began to feel a headache coming from lack of sleep. She closed her eyes and fell back into the familiar feeling of sleep.

She woke to her phone ringing on the desk. The clock said that it was now eight.

"Hello" She mumbled out to the receiver.

"Schulyer? This is Chloe. I wanted to tell you that you are scheduled to meet your school tutor today at ten. He teaches a few of the other kids who are staying here." She didn't know that other people were here at the castle. She didn't see anybody when she first arrived. It made sense, because why would they need a huge palace just for two people to be there.

"Okay, where at?" She said still wondering about who would be here.

"Down in the main living room where you first came in at. They will be waiting on you there. So get up and get ready, there is not a lot of time to waste. You also have another training lesson today at four. You have those practices every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. Classes are Monday through Thursday."

"Is that all you needed then?" She asked sounding a little impatient.

"That's all. You have a nice day. Bye." She said oblivious to Schulyers tone.

She hopped out of bed and went to her closet. She looked through her selections for the day. She decided on a dark blue silky top and white skinny jeans. She wore her vans slip ons and silver hoops. She put on bronzer to make her look a little tanner, though she didn't need it she was pretty enough. She wanted to look nice for her new friends. Maybe they would like her more than her other friends. She hoped none of them would be like any of the people at Duquesne or in other words snobs and preps.

She walked out into the hallway and went downstairs to visit her new friends.

There was five people then a man who was tall enough to be the teacher. The first was a good looking boy with ash blonde hair and blue eyes. He was probably six feet tall wearing a black cotton t-shirt despite the weather and jeans.

A girl with caramel colored hair and honey highlights that was cut beneath her ears. She was curvy and had pretty tanned skin. She was wearing a bright blue skirt and a brown top. She had a scarf and uggs on.

Then another boy who was slender and short with dark brown hair. He was wearing a green hoodie and jeans.

Another tall girl with shoulder length white blonde curls and brown eyes. She looked like the diva of the five wearing three inch heels and knee length denim skirt with a silver shirt and cropped metallic pink jacket.

Then another girl with brilliant red hair that was long and wavy ending at her waist. She had bright green eyes. She was very small and a little over four feet tall. She lacked curves in every spot. She made up for it by being really pretty. She was wearing a navy blue blazer that looked fit for the uniform at a prep school. She wore black skinny jeans and converse with it.

The man was really tall close to seven feet tall. He would have been scary if he didn't have a big smile on his face. He had gray hair and a mustache. He wore glasses. He had on a suit and a tie. The suit was made nicely showing that he had money.

"Well you must be Schulyer?" He said still grinning.

"Yes sir." She said not being able to stop her self from smiling back at him. He was so friendly.

"Kids this is who I was telling you about. The girl from New York, lives with the Force family." He said oblivious to the fact that Schulyer stopped smiling when he said that. "I'm Mr. Grant."

"This is Drew," the blonde boy "Melissa," the caramel colored hair girl, "Owen," the short boy "Carly" the blonde girl "and Parker." the girl with the red hair.

"So how do you like it hear so far?" He said while the other kids examined her.

"Fine, I guess. Just really different." She said while smiling.

"Well while you're here you must make sure to go to the city. Dublin is very beautiful I'm sure you'll love it." He said. "But in the mean time we have a lot of work to do." He told all about the things she would learn while there and every subject. Ten minutes later he told her that she was free to go and that they meet up every day except for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday at 8:00. He told her where to go tomorrow for class since it was only Tuesday. Before they left the girl with the red hair introduced herself.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Parker McFreelen. I'm from New York to."

"Really? Your kidding what part." It was always nice to meet other Yankees in exotic places.

"Tribeca, my mom owned an art gallery. Listen it was cool meeting you, we should hang out sometime. Maybe let me show you around Dublin. You will love it here trust me. Okay Bye." She said while walking away.

Schulyer went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Sitting at the kitchen counter was Christian. He had his ipod and earbuds on but he saw when she walked into the room. He took them off and stared at her. Schulyer didn't know what to say. She felt awkward for sleeping in his room with him. She knew he had to feel uncomfortable to and she felt guilty that it was her fault.

"So you left pretty early this morning." He said trying to act uninterested.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that. I never meant to fall asleep in your room. Actually I didn't even plan on going into your room. I just really hope things are not awkward between us now."

"No. Of course not. Why would it be? " He said looking generally surprised.

"I don't know it just seemed kinda strange since we just met." She said grimacing.

He looked agitated. " Schulyer we did not just meet.- I have known you for thousands of ye---" He stopped his self looking surprised that he even said that much.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…Just don't worry about last night." He looked like he was trying to avoid something.

" Okay good. So what do you have planned for today." She said feeling a lot better now that she had cleared that all up.

"Well I planned on going to Dublin today for a while." He started smiling a crooked smile that she had already grown to love. "If you wanted to come with me you can."

"I would love to. I haven't really had the chance to see it since I got here I've been dying to get some good photos." She said bouncing up and down with excitement. She had forgotten until now that Bliss had asked her to take photos and send them to her. She thought it would be the perfect time for that.

"I will have my car in the front in 10 minutes so go get anything you might need now and I will meet you there." He said while walking out of the kitchen.

She grabbed a box of cereal and walked back to her room eating it with her hands. She went inside and got her digital camera and her cell phone. She grabbed her wallet to in case she wanted to buy something.

She put on a fresh coat of mascara and lip gloss before walking back out of the door. She went outside and was astounded by what she saw. It was black turbo Porsche. Christian was sitting in the drivers seat. He was styling his black hair in the mirror. When he saw she was looking he just flipped the mirror back up and grinned at her. Sometimes he was just to beautiful Schulyer thought. She loved everything about him. Besides the face she felt they had a connection. He may not be able to feel it but she always would. This was stronger than anything she ever felt with Jack. She felt like Christian had secrets that she would love to discover.

She hopped in the passenger side.

"So you have really good taste if this is your car." She said trying to tease him even though she was breathless just looking at him. He had the radio playing low , but she recognized the song quick.

"You listen to Coheed and Cambria?" She asked amazed. That was her favorite band. Nobody had heard of them though. Anytime someone asked her what her favorite was and she told them they never knew who Coheed and Cambria was. She was just a little less then obsessed. She knew every song and had even learned a few of the guitar solos to play along with. He was playing one of her most favorite songs to: Feathers.

"Yeah that's my favorite band." He said with his eyes on the rode. He glanced over at her and then looked back. "You heard of them?"

She resisted the urge to slap him. Of course she had heard of them. "Yeah I have…their my favorite band too.

"Well that's something we have in common." He said with a laugh. She liked to hear his laugh it sounded like bells ringing.

Neither of them said anything for a while. They didn't feel the need to. Schulyer had heard that when your in love with someone, like really in love, that you didn't need to cover every silence with talking. You felt comfortable enough with that person that conversations weren't needed. She wondered if that was true. Because neither her or Christian felt awkward around each other when they didn't talk. Did that mean she loved him or was it just a friend thing like with Oliver.

He drove longer and by the time they actually made it to Dublin it was a little past twelve. It really was different then New York here. Everything had so much color and atmosphere. She thought that she might actually want to stay here.

He ended up showing her everything there was to see. They went to a garden that was famous for its thousands of different flowers. Then they just went walking downtown where she bought things for herself. She found a perfect dress too. It midnight blue and went to her knees. It had little jewels on it that she found out were called diamond dust. It was perfect. She was going to buy it before she saw the price tag. It was three hundred and fifty dollars. She put it down and walked away glancing back at the dress. Later when she was looking through some of the vintage records at a music shop Christian said he would be right back. She was puzzled but kept looking through the records. He walked in with a bag. He gave it to her and she saw inside the dress that she had wanted so badly.

"I cant take this Christian. It was really expensive and I will feel guilty if I do accept it."

"Money isn't a problem with me Schulyer. And besides I saw that you wanted it and it looked gorgeous on you. I wanted to get it. Now really take it." He said while giving her a sincere look.

"Fine but now that I have it don't ask for it back. I like it to much." She said teasingly.

He glanced at her and started laughing. "What?" She asked confused.

"I thought I was going to have to get down on my knees and beg for you to accept it. It didn't take you to long to give in."

"Thank you very much Christian. This was very sincere of you.'' When he looked at her he had this very gracious look. She just realized how much it meant to him when she said that.

They walked some more and looked a little more then decided to go get some lunch. They decided on a place called Brown's Barn. Schulyer had never heard of it but Christian said they had the best food and she had to go.

Once they got inside and seated he looked up at her.

"Schulyer I have to tell you something very important." He said looking solemn.

"What is it?'' She asked wondering why he had stopped smiling so abruptly.

"The whole reason that you are here in Dublin in the first place is because we are…"

"What are we?" She asked not liking where this was going. She hadn't seen him yet at a loss for words. It had to be big for him to be like this.

"Me and you are soul mates , Schulyer. We were made for each other and we will be stronger together. I have waited for you for a really long time."

"Is that all." She said the reality of it not yet hitting her.

"No there is something else." He said looking into her eyes holding her gaze.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you Schulyer."


	10. HeartBreak

Here is the new chapter and its in a different point of view. Trying to switch it up a bit. Oh and if any of you were wondering I made an A on my finals. Anyway here is the new chapter. Tell me what you think about it.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"So Jack what do you think?" Mimi said as she walked out of the dressing room. She was trying on her bonding dresses trying to choose the best. She had on a white silk dress that ended just below her knees. It had been designed by Giambasti Valli. It had a bow on the side that made it look modern. The neckline was very low but still considered clean. It had lace on it that gave it a vintage edge. She at that moment could have been the most beautiful woman on the Earth. She walked up to the three way mirror and gave herself a satisfied stare. She glanced over her shoulder at her platinum haired twin.

These days he had been very quiet. She felt like he was taking it out on her, but had decided not to confront him on it. When he acted like this she lost her confidence and seemed more unsure of herself. She chose her words more carefully then she would have now.

"Jack." She asked. He was looking out the glass at the night sky and glittering skyscrapers. He had said much since they had gotten here. Only to ask what time they were leaving and what time it was.

He jumped being interrupted from his thoughts. He looked back at her and his eyes moved up and down her. Normally he would have thought she was breathtaking, she was sure of it but now she wasn't sure what he would think of it.

He barely smiled then just said, "It looks fine. Very beautiful." Then he looked back out the window.

"What's with you." She said looking back at herself. She sighed. "I feel like you don't like me anymore." She said while looking at the dress.

"No its not that I just don't feel very happy right now. It has nothing to do with you." He said getting off of the white leather couch and coming up behind her. He puts his arms around her waist. He kissed her on her neck. She smiled convinced.

He grinned back happy to have convinced her.

"And I like the dress." He said looking down at her dress. "You look absolutely stunning."

Mimi didn't respond. She was happy that he had kissed her. It was the first physical contact they had had in days.

"You shouldn't be sad right now. Our bonding is only three months away." She said looking through the mirror back at him. His arms were still around her.

"I know and I am excited about that its just I don't feel to joyful right now." He said his thoughts going back to Schulyer.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Schulyer just left does it?" She felt her heart beating fasting waiting for his response.

"Of course not." He said looking down.

"Then what is it Jack. There shouldn't be a reason why you are so depressed right now… Unless you are having second thoughts about us. That's not it though." She said. But after she said it she didn't feel so sure anymore. He still hadn't looked up so she could not read his expressions. "Jack please tell me."

"The truth is that I still have feelings for Schulyer. I miss her. I miss her like crazy." He said, it all coming out in a rush. She suddenly wished that she hadn't asked him.

"Jack why do you keep doing this to me." She said scared that her voice was going to break.

"Mimi what are you talking about?" He asked sounding confused.

"Every lifetime you do this. Every time. You always fall for the other girl every time. You never want me back. You never feel the same way towards me as I do with you. You want the other girl the innocent one. With out the background or the history. She isnt right for you Jack. You don't belong in the light, you belong with me. I need you, and you just leave me. She started crying. So he wouldn't see her, she walked back into the dressing room and got in her clothes. She put on her purple Hermes dress and black slingbacks.

When she walked back into the waiting room he was still there sitting back on the couch.

"What are you still doing here. I thought you would have forgotten about me by now." She trying to act like her normal self but couldn't.

"Mimi I am extremely sorry. I didn't realize how much I hurt you. Of course I hurt you. What was I thinking. I feel horrible for how I treated you. But I cant help the fact that I don't love you anymore. You bring out things in me that I wish I didn't have."

"So your saying you don't want me anymore." She said in a flat voice.

"Yes I think I am. I mean I still love you in a way. You are my twin my other half I don't know what I would do without you."

"Jack you don't really love her you just feel like you want something else. It will pass. After we are bonded you wont even think of her anymore. She will be a distant memory that you will regret." She said feeling worried.

"That's it though. I don't wont to forget her." He said sounding passionate.

"Why am I never enough for you. You never have loved me. You always wanted somebody else…Always!! Am I have no ignore all of these affairs. You are supposed to be faithful to me like I have always been to you. I don't know what to do. Jack you hate me." She said the last part as a fact not an opinion. She was sure that he hated her. He always had she had just been blinded towards the fact of it.

When he didn't say anything she started crying horrified by the idea. She turned around and started walking out of the waiting room to the elevators. She was ready to go home and fall asleep and forget this had even happened. Just put it out her mind. He started calling after her. She turned around and he was chasing her running past the people who were walking the other way in the crowded hall way. The doors opened and she got inside closing them quickly. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. Jack was just a heart break to her. Her on twin, her other half.. didn't even want to be with her anymore. Mimi didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true. She got out and went through the lobby out into the freezing air. Tugging her jacket closer to her, she called a taxi. She got in and went the only place that would comfort her now. Home.


	11. Stress

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Schulyer opened her eyes to see Christian laying beside her. He had his hands around her shoulder and she was tucked into his chest. He had a slight smile on his face. She grinned looking at him. She didn't want to move from this spot, right beside him.

"You really should wake up. Its almost time for you to go to school." He said still smiling at her.

She jumped up out of the bed in one quick movement. She didn't want to be late to Mr. Grants class. She had only started this class two weeks ago and didn't want to make a bad first impression that she was irresponsible. She looked at the clock. She rolled her eyes when it said six o'clock.

"Babe I know you want to make sure that I am on time, but I still have two hours." She said smiling at the casual way she addressed him.

"Well you never can be to early." He said getting up and walking to her. She had to look up at him he was so much taller than her. He wasn't a giant but definitely over six feet.

He wrapper his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She stopped breathing every time this happened. She should be used to it by now, but he still stunned her.

"I think I need to take a shower." She said while still in a daze. Shaking her head a few times to clear her mind she stumbled to the bathroom door. "Wait here. I want to see you before I have to go."

"I'll sit right here." He said while sitting on the desk chair. He grinned up at her. He was already dressed and ready to go. She didn't know how he all ways prepared so early in the morning. They usually slept in the same bed. They didn't do anything that a parent might think they would do if they were left alone. They usually just talked and talked until they fell asleep. When she would wake up the next morning he was already up and dressed. She didn't know how he woke up and left without waking her. She was usually a light sleeper. Maybe it was just his vampire skills that aloud him to be extra quiet.

She closed the door behind her and looked at her reflection. Her hair was sticking out in all directions but it wasn't horrible. She terrible thankful that she wasn't the type to toss and turn all night or it would look much worse then this. She undressed then and got in the shower. While in there she couldn't help but think about how things had progressed between her and Christian. That day when he had said that he loved her she almost fainted. She didn't think that they were meant to be together and that he actually loved here. She had only known him for two days and already he knew how he felt. When he told her she confessed that she felt something special between them too. She had just been to shy to say anything…yet. When he said that he was just like her she finally felt like she had found her other half.

After that day they both had decided that they couldn't be away from each other. They needed each other. He usually stayed with her in her room. She felt like she couldn't breath until he was there holding her again. When he was there it was heaven on earth.

Jack had completely left her mind for a while now. She didn't even feel any loss when she thought of him. She hadn't talked to Oliver or Bliss since last week when she talked to them. They had called together which seemed weird but made sense when they said they were dating now. She was happy for them, naturally. She didn't tell them about Christian even when they asked how her training was going.

Schulyer got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself.

"You look beautiful like that." He said glancing at her.

"Are you kidding? I don't even have any clothes on." She asked confused

"I know." He said while giving her a serious smoky look.

She looked down and blushed. Usually he wasn't so passionate and serious.

She walked to her closet. She grabbed a white tank top and a black blazer. She also grabbed dark denim skinny jeans.

She stepped back into the bathroom to change. Even though they spent every second together and loved each other more than anything, he hadn't seen her without her clothes on. They hadn't gotten that far.

She went back in there to tell him goodbye and to finish getting ready for school which started in thirty minutes.

He was still sitting there with a faraway look in his eyes. When he heard her his blue eyes met hers.

It felt strange when she looked at him. She forgot how identical they looked. Of course that all had to do with the fact that they were twin angels made for each other. Now that she thought of it, Christian and her where identical just as Mimi and Jack were. When she thought of Jack and Mimi belonging together she didn't feel sad anymore, because she only thought of Christian. She couldn't be depressed with him there.

When he smiled at her, her breath stopped in her throat. He was to perfect, it shocked her. Everything about him was flawless. He had smooth white skin that didn't have a mark on it. His lips were full and pink. His nose was sharp and angular. His eyes were sapphire blue and sparkled when he got excited. His hair was blue black and side swept. He would put any male model to shame.

"You know I think its time you moved on to learning your kicks. You seem to know defense pretty well by now."

"Its about time. I was getting bored." She said while rolling her eyes. He had spent three days just teaching her the techniques and even made her use some of them against him in a one on one match.

"It will take time to learn how to master all of this. Don't get impatient." He said speedily.

"I know I just feel like I need to impress everybody." She didn't bother denying the fact that something was bothering her. She always told him because he always understood. He truly was her twin.

He got up and walked to Schulyer. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "Don't put so much pressure on yourself. That want help anything. And besides you are learning faster than any other person I have ever taught. Give your self some credit. You obviously have natural talent at this."

"You don't have flatter me." She said looking up at him, still in his embrace.

"I'm not and don't worry about it. Do the best you can."

"Thank you. I will try even if I do end up making a fool of myself. Which I probably will." She glanced at the clock ten minutes until eight. "We should go. I don't want to be late."

"Okay. You wont worry about it will you." He said glancing at her with a anxious expression.

"No I will try my best not to." She said happy to have said that when she saw the smile that he gave her.

"Okay I should go to. I have some things to do." He said as they both walked out into the hallway. "Remember practice this afternoon."

"Like I would forget." She said rolling her eyes. " Okay, see you there."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Be safe." He told her before he turned and walked down the hall.

She walked down the opposite way of the hall heading toward the class room downstairs.

She knew that she had a lot to deal with but right now she didn't have any problem worrying her after his reassurance.


	12. Going Home

Sorry guys its taken me so long to update. This summer has been really busy and I am going on four different trips for different reasons. Louisiana, New Jersey, Arizona, and Florida all in two month so I have been preparing for it. But here is the next chapter and tell me what you think.

……………………………….........................................................................................

After class was over Schulyer went back to her room to change before meeting with Christian. She had to stop her self from running when she thought of him. In her room she changed into black stretchy pants. A blue tank top and a black hoodie. She put on her Nikes and pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

The clock told her that she still had twenty minutes so she decided to call Bliss to catch up with her. She pulled out her blackberry and dialed her number.

"Hello"

"Hey Bliss, its me Schulyer."

"Oh, hey Sky. What's up?"

"Nothing just thought I would see how your doing. How are you and Oliver going with the dating thing?"

"Not so good actually. We broke up a few days ago." Schulyer could picture her frowning over the phone.

"Why what happened." They had only been dating for two weeks.

"He got jealous. I invited him to watch me at work. It was the photo shoot for Balenciaga and it involved this other guy. And the photographer told us to get closer and Oliver threw a fit right there in front of everybody. It was this big fiasco. He left and later that night he accused me of liking the guy. I tried to explain to him that I did this all the time and it wasn't a big deal, but you know how he is. We both decided that he couldn't handle what I do so this would not work out. It wasn't a big deal, though I haven't talked to him since then. But enough about me I'm handling it. How are you and Christian doing with the whole student teacher thing?"

"Well I guess fine, but we have started dating, actually."

"Wait you and your teacher isn't he like five years older then you?"

"Actually only three."

"But still that doesn't feel right. When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And why didn't you tell me this either. "

"Because I didn't want you acting the way you are now. And I really didn't want anyone knowing about us back at home."

"Why?"

"Its just not the right time…so don't tell anyone because I want to wait.

"Okay I wont tell…what about Oliver. Shouldn't he know?"

"Given but no don't tell him, Okay." Schulyer glanced at the clock and decided it was time she had to go. "Look Ill call you back later. I have to go to class. Bye B." She hung up, not giving Bliss the time to respond back.

She still had a few minutes but decided to go ahead and start stretching up. She went to the room they usually practiced in. It looked like it could be a ballroom except for the shortage of furniture. The room was very large and spacious. It had four large columns on each side and there were windows at the end of the room opposite the door. It was painted a light cream color and had a big chandelier with complex patterns and designs hanging in the middle of the room.

He wasn't there yet so she started stretching by touching her toes and pulling her feet behind her back to stretch out her hamstrings. It was five minutes past time to start when he showed up but he wasn't alone. Beside him was another guy who was about the same height.

He was tanned and had jet black hair, with and grey eyes. He was Chinese she noticed and very handsome.

"Schulyer I would like for you to meet my best friend Jagger. He has been learning and practicing kung fu since he was a little kid. I brought him here because I would like for you to see what its like to fight with someone else. To show you, me and Jagger are going to fight each other." His British accent had begun to grow on her. She realized that now, from hanging out with him so much, that her Yankee accent began to change into his. She spoke like him without even realizing it.

Jagger stood before her and started telling her what all to know and how to do it.

"It is really important to be quick and flexible. You have to know there advantages and disadvantages and use it against them. " He looked at Christian then. "Are you ready then?" He asked him. When Christian nodded, they both walked into the center of the room and stopped when they were right across from each other, only ten feet apart.

They stood across from each other and both held a position with feet planted far apart and arms up with hands bent to strike. Then they began.

It all began really fast. They began punching and blocking. She watched to find out what there strengths and weaknesses were.

Christian was very fast. He dodged and blocked faster than thought possible. With Jagger, he relied on his strength in is kicks. When he did kick it knocked Christian back several yards.

It went back and forth for a while. Christian tried to throw Jagger down but Jagger was to smart for that. He would use his elbow to strike Christian in the ribs, forcing him to let go. When Jagger tried to block Christian, Christian kicked him in his knees to knock him down onto the floor. When it finally got down to the end they started fighting faster and harder. Each punch was lethal.

They both went to strike each other and they both stopped in front of there throats. There eyes were staring into the others intently. Sapphire and silver.

Then Jagger grinned and Christian started laughing. They both broke there positions and nodded to each other. Still smiling they walked over to joking with each other the whole way. When they got to her each looked down at her expectantly like she was supposed to start cheering for them. She thought she would give them a little gratitude. She started clapping and smiling too.

"Wow! Guys that was amazing." She walked up to Christian and gave him a hug. "I'm impressed, really impressed." She knew she was over doing it a bit, but when there smiles widened she didn't worry about it.

"Well pretty soon. You'll probably be better than this boy right here." Jagger said while pointing a finger at Christian. "You probably already are."

"Hahaha. You are hilarious." Christian rolled his eyes but laughed to showing that he was unfazed.

"I'm not kidding. There were several times I could have killed you over there." He said gesturing over to the spot where they were fighting. "What do you think Schulyer. Think you can take him yet?"

"Hard to say." She said trying to tease him. Christian had an arm around her shoulders and she was focused on it.

"Well kids I have to go now. Got stuff to do. But Schulyer we got to hang out sometime." He said while typing on his phone. Then he looked at Christian. "See you tonight ."

"Yeah see you there." Christian said giving him a significant look.

"Later guys." Jagger said with his back to them. He threw a hand over his shoulder and waved to them with his head still turned towards the door.

They both watched him go until the door closed. Then Christian turned towards Schulyer. "So what did ya think?"

"About what Jag," she had already created a nickname for him "or the lesson."

"Well both I guess." He said with a anxious look on his face.

"He's really cool and I cant wait now to learn how to do that." She pictured herself doing what they were doing earlier and a smile crept onto her face.

"Good. We don't have anytime left to practice today but we will soon enough when we get there."

A puzzled look took over Schulyer's face. Get where?

"Get where?" She asked confused. "Where are we going?"

"What." He got that look people got when they realized that they told a secret. "Damn I guess its not a surprise anymore. Your going back to New York earlier than what was planned."

She felt the color drain from her face. "How early."

"Tomorrow at lunch." He said cautiously.

She turned around and started walking to the door. She felt sick, like she was about to throw. She didn't want to go home now. This had become her home in the three weeks that she was here. She didn't want to go back to the place that had caused her so much pain and suffering. These people were here friends now and they accepted her. But most of all the reason she didn't want to leave was because she didn't want to leave Christian. They had become really close. She thought he loved her and would be there for her. Now she was all alone again.

"Sky, wait." He ran up beside to keep up with her fast pace. "What's wrong? I thought you would be excited. Going home is usually a happy thing." He looked confused.

"It is when you have a home to go back to. I have to live with the Forces. That's not something I look forward to. And…." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him that she would miss him. They were outside now in the chilly winter air.

"And what?" When she didn't say anything he stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me." He looked so sincere that she couldn't hold it in.

"I don't want to go without you. I've done depended on you for a long time now. I don't think I can handle being without you now….."

"Schulyer you don't have….." He interrupted.

"Wait let me finish. You don't know how much you mean to me now. I felt something the first time we met. You cant just leave me now. You're my twin…my other half. This is to soon." She had to stop and take a breath. She felt very close to bursting into tears.

He took advantage of her pausing and spoke. "I'm not leaving you." His voice was very low. "I never did plan on leaving you. I'm going to and we can be together." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest.

"Really?" She had calmed down from her earlier panic attack.

"Of course. You aren't the only who has become dependent on this relationship. I wouldn't even dream of being away from you." He looked at her and said in a low voice. " I can stay away anymore."

"Well…that changes everything." She looked up and smiled at him. "Are we still going to train though? I still want to learn."

"Yeah the same way we do now." He grinned when he saw her look satisfied.

"Great! Okay lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"K' lets go then."

Then they walked to his car and went to Dublin to spend there last night there together.


	13. Parties

Sorry Guys its been a while since I've written. This is the first time in a while that I've actually been able to sit down. I wanted to thank you guys for all of your support and reviews. They helped me write this far. Anyway Disney World was awesome.(So was the Hollywood Tower of Terror). And Dance Camp was awesome but exhausting. What about Michael Jackson dying. I heard about it when I was at dance camp. The instructors devoted an entire song to him in memory which was Beat It where we did the Moon Walk and everything. Only two more trips to go and I will be leaving in three days for NJ. So will try to write as much as possible this summer.

………………………………........................................................................................

"Have you ever been to New York before? Have you ever been to North America?" Schulyer asked raising her arched eyebrows. He looked to excited to be going to cold gray New York. You could tell he obviously had never been there. Anybody who had lived there wouldn't want to go back unless they were crazy or actually loved the noisy dirty, unbelievably cold streets of Manhattan.

"No I haven't, but I've heard about it." He said then added. "Its not the place but the people I will be meeting. I cant wait to see what the famous Bliss looks like. And Oliver." He added ruefully, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes. They were on the plane now. There were only two hours left until they landed. She had worn only her comfiest sweats.

"Well trust me, they are even better in person." She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the seat. Schulyer didn't feel like talking anymore. She unlike him didn't want to go back. She had wanted to stay in Dublin as long as possible and get better at her martial arts. Now she was almost as good as Christian with constant practices. She had definitely gained a lot of muscles. Not the bulky bodybuilder type, that looked more painful than impressive. Hers were more toned, which added curves to her thin body.

She had changed a lot since she had been there. Besides her muscles she had also gotten a tan from practicing outside so much under the sun. She thought it would be impossible get a tan in this cold weather but she did. Now instead of her skin being milky white it was bronzed and sun kissed caramel.

She had also decided to spend some of her money on getting her hair Japanese hair straightened. It took six hours to do and they put in a few highlights which depth in her black hair. When she came out of the salon her hair was straight silky and so shiny you would have to where sunglasses to look at it.

Now she looked perfect and even better than she did before she left. Even her eyes had changed. They now were not sapphire blue but a more sky blue with golden flecks. She was absolutely stunning to look at.

Christian had changed to. He had also decided to change his hair instead of the wavy hair that was almost below his ears he had gotten it cut and now it was perfect. He had also gotten a deep tan while training outside. His style had changed to. Instead of where leather shoes that where handmade he changed to shoes more like Schulyer's like vans and converse. She also noticed that instead of all the bright colors he used to wear. Now his clothes consisted of blue, black, grey, and white. Today he was wearing a pair of dark washed pants and a white button up underneath his leather jacket. As always he was so gorgeous you could barely meet his eyes.

When they walked past, people usually people had to double take. It looked like to angels had just walked by. Which was exactly what had happened.

She put in her ear buds and turned it to Killswitch's The End of Heartache.

She thought of her previous revelation. Then thought of when Christian told her of there past and why she didn't remember it.

They where the most dependable when it came to battles. Ansleia, The Angel of Strength and Schulyer was Azamin, The Angel of Deception. They were deadly when put together. She found out that they were only called upon when time to fight because they were the fastest and most dangerous of all the angels. This was the reason Schulyer was able to catch on so quickly with all the moves because she had done them so easily before.

This was also strange since both of them were half-bloods. Ansleia's dad had fallen for a human and had a child with her. Her name was Eliza and his fathers name was Sikon. Eliza died during birth and Sikon was later murdered by a silver blood.

They were needed when an unexpected attack was held from the silver bloods. When they were fighting the silver bloods Azamin was separated from her partner and never found again. Ansleia searched and searched but was never able to find her again.

He told Schulyer that the Committee had no idea how she was able to be reborn from a different woman and still be the true child of Gabriel…..-.-

"Sky were here." Christian was nudging her awake. She had fallen asleep dreaming about the story of how they had lived.

When they got off the plane it was as cold as she remembered. The streets were covered in ice which didn't look to safe but wasn't a threat either.

They took a taxi over to Lawrence's house which should be empty she hoped. She didn't know if she was supposed to go back to the Force house or not but decided against it since the had no intention of going back until it was absolutely unavoidable. Christian was constantly looking out the window at all the big uninviting mansions that Schulyer knew so well.

When they arrived at her house. Her breathing stopped when she saw it was just as lonely as ever. She felt tears come to her eyes thinking about Lawrence.

"Wow this is your house. Very nice." He said wide eyed at the place.

"Yep this is home." Don't have to like it but its home. She added in her head.

She took him inside which looked like nobody had been in there since the maid had cleaned it weeks ago. She showed him a tour of almost every room in the house. When they came to her room it looked just the same as the last time she saw it. The walls were still yellow. Her bed was still unmade. Even her floor was still a mess from when she had thrown floors over the floor in a fit to stop from going to the Force's. They left that room, quickly on Schulyer's part, to go downstairs and get something to drink.

When they reached the bottom step, they saw a curly red head looking back at them.

"I thought you might be here." She said holding her purse in both hands like it was heavy.

"Bliss!" Schulyer squealed. She ran forward and gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey. I missed you to." She hugged her back. "My have you changed. I love your hair and look at that tan. I thought you went to Ireland not Palm Beach." She said with a big smile. She then glanced at Christian and gasped. Schulyer knew why. Everyone gasped when they saw him. He was beautiful and perfect in every way. He took that as his cue.

"You must be Bliss. Its my pleasure to meet such a pretty girl," He said smiling. Then he walked over to her and confidently kissed her hand.

"Yes it is and if I hadn't known better I would have thought you were southern with that charm." She said with a giggle, which they all joined in.

"Anyway I'm here for more than a meet and greet." She then looked at Schulyer. "The Committee is having a welcome back party for you tonight. Its at the Japanese Restaurant on the corner of 13th and Broadway. At Eight and wear something nice. Everybody wants to meet Christian. The Kung Fu God." She said using air quotes. Christian and her laughed but Schulyer's mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the party.

More than likely it had been Jack's idea. He was ready to see Schulyer and she had ignored all of his calls since being in Dublin. He thought that they were still together. It looked like Schulyer would be breaking some hearts tonight.


	14. Home

Hey guys. Sorry its taken me so so long to update…but this has been the busiest time of the year for me. Starting school again this year as a Senior and all the extra classes.. But here is the lastest chapter and now I can keep them updated for all of you..so tell me what you think.

After Bliss had left I decided to take Christian out and show him my city the way I always remembered it. We went all through the little island of Manhattan. In SoHo, Christian wanted to go shopping for something that looked impressive to the party tonight. Bliss had said that it was casual wear, but to Billionaires and fashionistas that fell just short of black tie.

We came to a little shop that looked trendy yet vintage, my favorite. He bought black pants and a button up white shirt.

"So what are you going to wear?" He asked while paying the cashier.

"I don't know I havent thought about it." I really hadnt thought about what I would wear. I knew I would see Jack there. Even though I didn't have feelings for him anymore I wanted to show him and everyone else how I had changed and grown. I wasn't a weak half vampire anymore. I could hold my own now, without help. Then a thought occurred to me. "Oh I know what Ill wear. That dress that you bought me. Its so pretty and I havent worn it yet."

"Yeah that would be nice." He said gazing at her. We were outside now and Christian hailed a taxi that came cruising by.

When we got back to my house it was almost two hours before the party. I showed him where he could get ready.

"Okay we cant see each other until time to leave." Schulyer said excitedly.

" And why is that?" He said grinning back at her.

"Because I want to show you how well I really can clean up. So if you don't mind im going to leave now and see you in a little while." I started walking down the hall to my room and turned around to see he was still in the door watching me. "And be prepared."

"Prepared for what." He said curiously, wondering what I could possibly mean but smiling. I don't think I ever saw him not smiling.

"Prepared to be shocked. Schulyer Van Alen is going to look like an actual lady." I said teasing him. I turned around and skipped to my own room looking very much like a lady.

Back in my own room was very strange. The last time I had been here Lawrence was still alive and I had a family. I shook my head to get the dazing of memories out and focused on the present. I was with the guy of my dreams and happy. I finally fit in with something and felt like I belonged. Now I was able to protect my self and feel in control. That was what I always had wanted and now I had it. There was no need for me to dwell on the past.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower, using my special curling shampoo that gave my Japanese hair straightend hair the perfect waves. I then blow dryed my hair and left it down. It looked good because after much practice my hair had finally mastered that California beachy wave look when I didn't feel like leaving it straight. Added to that look was my deeply tanned skin. I was almost certain that I would stick out because it was the middle of winter and everyone else would look pasty and pale because of the lack of sunshine and cold air.

I put the dress on. After gaining that extra muscle from the martial arts the dress went on perfectly. It hugged all of my curves, something I usually avoided, but tonight I wanted the attention. The midnight blue sat perfectly agaisnt my tanned skin. I then grabbed my makeup and began to apply toner to my skin. I voted agaisnt putting any concealer on because my skin didn't need it at all. I relished the fact that I didn't have to wear any bronzer to keep me from looking freakishly pale like before. I added dark grey shadow on my lids that made the gold flecks in my blue eyes sparkle. I then applied liquid eyeliner and gave my self the cateye look. After putting on mascara my eyes looked complete. After applying a deep red lipstick to my lips I felt I was ready. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned by what I saw.

Wow I really had changed.

I tiptoed down the hall so Christian wouldn't hear me went into my mothers room. I went her closet in search of shoes to match my dress. I rembered the gold vintage Chanel dress that I had borrowed that time. It was the second most beautiful dress I had ever seen, the one im wearing being the first. Finding what I needed I grabbed a pair of black prada heels that looked to be my size and quietly ran back to my room. They fitted nicely, a little big, but they would be fine. The clock said that it was about twenty minutes until the party started giving us enough time to get there.

I knew he was already down stairs waiting. I fluffed my hair one last time and walked down the stairs.

He was looking down but when he heard the clack of the heels he glanced up and paused. He looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Hello.." I said waving my hand in front of his face. "I told you to be prepared. What do you think? To much?" I said worried when he didn't stop me from babbling.

"What…No, no, sorry I …wow ive never seen you look this amazing. I mean you've always looked great but this is to…wow." This was the first time that I had ever seen him speechless.

"We better get going.." I walked to the door and turned around. He was still standing there looking at me. "You coming handsome." I said while laughing.

"Oh yeah coming." He still looked a little dazed.

We got in a taxi and gave him the directions. I started to fill a little nervous. Tonight Jack would know that I no longer wanted him.


	15. Anxious

**Hey guys!! Sorry for such the long delay…I know all of you are dying to know what's happening next. So here you go. And thanks for all the comments. I love them.**

………………………………**........................**

**When we were in the taxi on the way to the Pika it was obvious that Christian was nervous. He kept looking out the window and fiddling with his hands. After a few amusing minutes of watching him freak out, I put my own hands on top of his to hold them. He laced his fingers through my and looked up at me with a soft expression that only I brought out. **

"**Don't worry. There all very welcoming." With the exception of a few, I thought mentally. "Besides why wouldn't they love you. Your supposed to be this badass legend to the bluebloods."**

"**I know its just I..I don't know. I just get anxious." He said with a sheepish expression.**

**Just then we passed a billboard of me and Bliss when we had modeled for Stitched for Civilization. I remembered the day clearly. That was back before a lot of **_**this **_**had gotten so confusing. Then at that time I knew I was desperately in love with Jack. There wasn't any other options. Now I had found my other half.**

**Christian looked at the ad and glanced back at me.**

"**When were you going to tell me you were **_**famous**_**." He said the word like it was sacred. **

"**Ha ha. Far from it right now. No that was when Bliss and I modeled for Farnsworth. It wasn't so bad though. I actually liked it. We also got to go to all these different locations." Like that beach shoot when I had to model with Jack in a swimming pool. Don't think about him. Not right now.**

"**Well now that your back you might have more jobs then. By the way you looked incredible in that photo. I feel like I'm riding with a goddess." Christian now got back to fiddling with his jacket sleeve.**

**I left him to it until we got to the Pika. Bliss texted me to tell me that she had confused the address and gave me the new one. The Pika, which meant shiny in Japanese, was a hotel that cost more than eight hundred dollars a night for a single room. It was known for its outrageously expensive rates for everything. From its blowfish entrees to the silk sheets on the beds, everything about this place was extreme.**

"**Wow. So this is how the mega-rich of New York party, huh?" He said looking at the glass walls in frowning. The glass was so clear that I had to squint just to see the outline of it.**

"**I guess you could say so." I said not really impressed either. We got in the clear glass elevator and pressed floor thirteen. **

**As we traveled up, I gave my last few minutes of advice.**

"**Don't get nervous, be yourself, watch out for two blond twins, do mention that were a couple…I don't want to have to explain everything on my own." I clutched his arm for support as the doors opened and we walked into the open room.**


	16. It's You

Hi guys. I know its been far to long since writing this story. My computer actually crashed a few weeks ago making it impossible to get on the internet from home. But I now have my own laptop so I can write stories again. Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think guys. Oh and guess what. This summer I applied and got a free summer abroad trip. So this summer I will be going to Seoul, South Korea. I better start brushing up on my Korean. Ha ha. Tell me what you think about the chapter.

* * *

We walked into the large, crowded room. It was like one of those scenes in the movies when the gorgeous girl walks in the room and every stops and stares and the whole place becomes dead silent. It was just like that except for the fact it wasn't a girl walking in and everyone was adoring us.

We stared back at all the curious eyes until I found Bliss out of the crowd and walked to her, dragging Christian along. I hated being the center of attention. I breathed a sigh of relief when everyone started chattering again and things were back to normal for the night.

"What's with everybody?" I asked her

"Oh nothing. Its just…nobody recognizes you Sky. You look so different that they didn't know who you were when you guys walked in." She told me.

I considered this in my head. I guess I had changed a lot so I didn't really blame them now that I thought about it.

Bliss was glancing over my shoulder and waving someone over. When I glanced behind me and realized who it was I broke out in a run trying to get to him. When I reached him I got pulled into his arms.

"Ollie. I've missed you." I said while hugging him tightly. He smelled the same as I always remembered. Like shampoo and fresh air. He even looked the same as I when I last saw him. The only thing different was he had gotten his hair cut. Now instead of shaggy it looked neater. Then I looked at his face and saw that had changed to. "When did you start wearing glasses?" I asked wondering. Not that they looked bad on him, the glasses actually made him look cuter in a nerdy way.

"Actually a few days after you left. When I got my eyes checked I couldn't see a thing. Now I cant see a thing without them. I think I look like a dork with them." He said grinning that same grin I missed.

"No way." I disagreed. "Ollie you look so handsome. I think I'm in love." I said faking swooning.

"Ha ha. Sure. Keep teasing me. But look at you. Wow. Seriously Sky, you look hot." He said while looking me up and down.

I started blushing. I don't know why, Oliver always talked like that. "Oh I have somebody I want you to meet." I informed him.

"Who?" He asked, suddenly scanning the room looking for someone who looked out of place.

"Let me go find him. You wait right here, okay?" I asked then went around searching for Christian. Finally I found him talking to a middle aged man. They looked very intent in what they were saying. He saw me and left the man.

"See I told you someone would talk to you. Anyway I have to introduce you to someone."

Where was Oliver. I looked but couldn't find him anywhere. "Well ill introduce you once I find him."

"Him. it's a him then." He asked with jealousy evident in his tone.

"My best friend Oliver. Nothing else babe. Seriously I've known him my whole life." I said rolling my eyes. Guys always took things the wrong way. I looked behind me and saw that he had relaxed.

"Sorry" was all he said. He grabbed my hand and kept walking beside me. "I just love you so much. When there is another guy I get jealous because I'm not the only guy in your life."

"That's so sweet." I giggled. "Any other man wouldn't have admitted something like that." Then he stopped dead in his tracks and gave me a kiss so passionate that people around us turned to watch us.

He pulled back, barely. "A real man wouldn't have been able to do that either." He whispered. I could feel his breath hit my face. His lips were less than an inch from my own. He straightened up and smile a breathtaking smile at me.

I was still shocked over the kiss, so all I did was stare back at him. My eyes were wide and my lips were swollen.

He looked impressed with himself. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Come on we got a best friend to find."

"Schulyer?" A voice behind me said. I could have recognized that voice from anywhere. The same voice that had given me heartache for so long. The same voice that used to give my stomach butterflies every time I heard it speak my name.

I turned around slowly not prepare for what was to come.

It was Jack. Still as handsome as always. He looked the same as I had remembered him. His hair was still that platinum blond that shined in the lights. The same emerald green eyes that became my favorite color for months.

He looked at me shocked. Like he hadn't expected what he saw. Then his eyes darted behind me to Christian, he narrowed them at him.

"Is that him?" Christian asked from behind me.

"No, that's not him." I told him my voice had become soft and low. I could barely hear it myself over the party. "Christian, this is Jack Force. Jack, Christian." I said introducing them. "He is one of the people I lived with before Ireland." He must have noticed the sadness in my voice because his expression hardened.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said shaking Christians hand.

"You to man." Christian said.

"Christian we'll find Oliver in a few minutes but I need to talk to Jack first." I told Christian. I then hugged him and whispered in his ear "Don't worry I have some loose ends to tie up." He looked like he believed me so I walked away with Jack behind me.

We walked out on the balcony and I was instantly reminded of that night when I ran out on Jack. We were on a balcony that night to.

"So are you with him" He asked me breaking the silence. He didn't have any emotion I could detect in his voice.

"Yes, yes I am." I decided to be bold and end it with Jack once and for all. "He's my soul mate."

He sucked in breath sharply. "What does that mean for us then?" He asked pleadingly.

"Jack, we're over. I'm done with you. Your done with me." I told him.

"No! It cant be. Sky I love you. Don't do this to me."

"Jack. We cant, you know that. We both have places we belong and I've finally found mine. Please just go back to Mimi and don't ever think of me again. I'm only trouble for you."

"I gave up Mimi for you. I gave up everything for you. You don't care do you." His voice started rising.

"Jack I do care. I care about you, to much sometimes but it cant be like that. We cant be together. It only makes everything worse for us. Besides I have done found my other half and I don't want to ruin that with an affair like this that doesn't go anywhere."

"Do you love him as much as me?" He asked, I think he was crying now.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please." I begged him.

"Just answer me. Do you?" He closed his eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Yes I do. I think I love him more then you. Jack you don't understand. With him its like he knows me without me having to explain to him. He gets me. And we have history. History, Jack. I didn't even know I had history."

"Okay, I get it. If that's the way you want it. I will leave you alone. I want talk to you anymore. I will go back to Mimi and forget you ever existed. Goodbye Schulyer." He nodded his head at me. He didn't display any emotion and he looked dead from what I could see. Jack walked back through the doors and left.

I turned at looked out across the city for the thousandth time in my life. Even the view couldn't take my mind off things. I tried to shut the thoughts out but I couldn't. Before I knew it I started crying. I stood there sobbing and the tears wouldn't stop coming out.

A little while later Oliver came out looking for me. He saw what kind of state I was in and immediately jumped forward into action. He hugged me tightly, letting me ruin his suit with my tears.

"Ssh, its okay. Its okay." He comforted me softly.

One thing I was sure of. I had my best friend back.


	17. Endless Moment

_**The next morning I stumbled out of my bathroom tired. Last night after the whole scene with Jack I didn't want to go home yet so Oliver suggested that why don't we all go out and get a drink. Until three this morning Ollie, Christian, Bliss, and I had been to four different bars and stayed at each until they closed. I drank so much that if it would have affected me then I probably would have passed out a long time ago. Since we were all vampires and alcohol didn't have any effects Ollie tried to impress us by drinking more then any of us. He looked nauseous almost all night but insisted he was okay. I remember being carried in by Christian after Bliss's town car dropped us off. He took me to my room and we both passed out on the bed with his arm around me. I knew because I woke up earlier then him. **_

_**I grudgingly placed his hand by his side from my waist. Little things like that still gave me chills. I took a shower after walking in the bathroom and nearly screaming at my reflection. My hair was everywhere and I had mascara running down my cheeks. Afterward I slipped on a white cotton t-shirt and dark blue jeans and converse. I found out that after getting Japanese hair straightening my hair doesn't get very wet in the shower. It only takes me a few seconds to dry it everyday. **_

_**I tip toed back in my room trying to surprise Christian. When I slowly crept the door open and jumped on the bed I knew that he had already waken up because he wasn't here.**_

_**I walked down to the kitchen and him in front of the refrigerator. Even after our late night he still looked amazing. His straight black hair was perfectly in place and I didn't see a single sign of sleepiness under his eyes. He had on a black button up shirt on and jeans. As always we were just alike. Neither of us tried to discover our color pallets because all we ever wore was black, white, or gray. Maybe blue on a good day.**_

"_**Your up early." He glanced around the fridge and grinned at me. **_

"_**Its twelve." Was it really. I knew I felt to well rested.**_

"_**Well I meant your up early from the night we had last night." He was back in the fridge looking moving things around and checking the labels on a few things. **_

"_**Are you looking for something?" **_

"_**I was going to try to cook something for breakfast well lunch now. But it looks like nobody has bought any food in ten years. The only thing I can find is baking powder and I'm not even sure about that."**_

"_**Well ever since my grandfather died and I moved to Ireland I didn't really want to have to pay a housekeeper for nothing. I didn't think I was going to come back to this house for a long time." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his abs. I kissed him on his jaw. "Okay do you want to go shopping. I need to liven this place up a lot or its going to be depressing just thinking about this house. Your going to stay here with me right?" He turned me around and pressed me against the counter. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath. He leaned forward and kissed me for so long that we both had to pull away to take a breath.**_

"_**I couldn't have it any other way. And besides I wouldn't want you in this house by yourself anyway. To dangerous and it makes it harder for me to protect you especially in this city." I didn't respond instead just stared at his blue eyes. How did I get so lucky to have this angel?**_

"_**Hello! Are ya'll here?" I recognized Bliss's southern accent immediately. She walked into the kitchen just as I was about to answer her. Of course she was dressed to her best. She had on tight white denim pants, a green v-neck sweater, and three inch white Prada wedges. "How cute! I really love you guys being together." She smiled at us and put her hands on her hips. We both stepped away from each other and stood up straight. "But anyway I came by to see if you knew about the party tomorrow night. I know you don't like Mimi and Jack there going to be having it."**_

"_**What kind of party?" I was shocked when my stomach didn't give any negative reactions hearing there names. I guess I was so happy with Christian right now that nothing could bring me down. **_

"_**Some pre bonding celebration. The Forces heard about you coming back last night and they insisted that Jack and Mimi invited you. Of course Mimi didn't want to talk to you but she wanted me to inform you. I wasn't sure if I should but the Forces are expecting you to show and keep up your family's name or something about that." She looked bored and trotted over to one of the tall chairs on the other side of the counter. She put both her hands under her chine to prop it up. **_

_**I turned to Christian and bit my lip. "You wouldn't have a problem with going would you? I'm thinking about my grandfather and I know he would want me to go. Just to make an appearance."**_

_**His face was blank, "I don't mind going but we aren't going to have actually talk to them." He gestured to Bliss, "I know Mimi is your friend but she really gets on my nerves." **_

"_**No offense here." She smiled and put her palms up. "I feel the same way."**_

"_**No of course we don't have to. I don't want to even be in the same room as them but it won't be so bad with other people there."**_

"_**Okay, then I'm game." He smiled and grabbed my hand. **_

_**Bliss smirked "Great! So what are you going to wear?"**_


	18. No Other

"So be honest. Which do you think is better?" Schulyer asked holding up two dresses. One was tight, white and strapless and the other was longer and deep purple.

"I say the white one with my nude colored Miu Miu stilettos. And make Christian wear a white button up. Ya'll will look so perfect together." Bliss said dramatically.

"Are you making fun of me?" Schulyer asked teasingly. She liked the purple dress a lot but she made herself put it back.

"No. I'm jealous of you two. Ya'll are so lucky to have found each other. It makes me feel lonely." Bliss said with a small frown. She was examining a baby blue dress, rubbing the silk between her hands.

Schulyer went over to her and looped her arm through hers. "You will find somebody. I'm sure of it."

Bliss glanced at her and looked back down at the dress in her hands. "How?"

"Because you are way to gorgeous to be single for long." Schulyer smiled when she heard Bliss laugh.

"Yeah whatever." Bliss wiped at the nonexistent tears under her eyes and grinned in her cheerful Bliss way. "So are you ready?" She look satisfied with Schulyer's choice.

"Yeah I am. Are you getting anything?" Schulyer noticed Bliss's empty hands.

"No I have my outfit already. Mimi and I bought ours together because she wanted to make sure I didn't outdo her." Bliss said with a smirk.

"She is so self-centered. I almost feel sorry for Jack." Schulyer shook her head.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask. So how did it go with Jack yesterday night?" Bliss asked when they walked outside after Schulyer bought the dress.

"Not so good. He thought we were going to get back together when I came back. He was completely blind sighted by Christian. And to top it off he hates me even more because I said I love Christian more than him." Schulyer blew her bangs off her forehead.

"Do you?" Bliss asked swinging her arms back and forth.

"Do I what?" Schulyer knew what she was talking about but was uncomfortable talking about it.

"Do you love Christian more?" Bliss said slowly acting like it was obvious.

"Of course I do. I just felt bad for telling him that." Schulyer said with a sigh.

She was about to say something else when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. It was Christian.

"Hey Sky." She heard him say in a soft British accent.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" He had been with Oliver today. Apparently Oliver and him had hit it off because Ollie called this morning asking if he wanted to hang out.

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to tell you that Jagger is coming to New York. He's been hired to teach some of the younger vampire in the committee to defend themselves. He called me this morning but I forgot to tell you. He'll be here this afternoon." Christian paused giving me time to digest what he just said.

"Wow! Is he really? I can't wait to see him. Where is he staying?" Schulyer exclaimed which caused Bliss to give her a strange look.

"He's going to get a hotel for a few nights and look for an apartment." Christian replied. Schulyer could here Oliver in the background talking about something.

"When you talk to him again tell him he can stay with us. We have more than enough room and apartments in Manhattan are really expensive."

"Are you sure?" Christian asked excitedly.

"Absolutely. My house could use a few more people maybe it will make it feel less depressing there." Schulyer said.

"Okay. I'll tell him." Christian replied.

"Oh by the way is Jagger single?" Schulyer asked, Bliss glanced over at the word single.

"Yeah he is. Why? Are you interested in him?" He said with a smile in his voice.

"No but I think I know somebody who is." Schulyer said. "I'll talk to you later. Remember the party is tonight."

"I remember. We'll be home in a little while. Love you, bye." Christian said.

"What was that about? Whose coming to New York?" Bliss asked curiously.

"You'll see." Schulyer said with a plan forming in her head.


	19. Thank You

"So what is this about?" Bliss asked impatiently. "I have to get ready for the party!" She exclaimed looking down at her nails absentmindedly.

"I want you to meet Jagger." Schulyer said leaning forward with her hands on her knees. She had dragged Bliss back to her house and they were sitting in the living room waiting on Christian and Oliver. Christian had called her again telling her that Jagger had agreed to staying with them and he and Oliver were going to pick him up at the airport to save time. Schulyer knew that Jagger and Bliss would hit it off as soon as they met whenever that was. They had been waiting for half an hour more when Oliver burst through the doors. He was carrying a suitcase and had a scarf covering his nose.

"There you guys are." He said with a loud grunt sitting the suitcase down. He walked over to the fireplace Schulyer had lit earlier with his eyes on Schulyer and Bliss. Christian and Jagger walked in then. They were laughing about something but stopped when they saw the girls watching them.

Schulyer got up and walked over to them. "Jagger I'm so glad you're here." She gave him a hug. He had helped her a few times train when Christian was unable to. She had grown close to him, like an older brother.

"Thanks so much Schulyer. I'll pay you if it would help. I don't want to be living off of you guys." He said petting Schulyer on the head.

"No, don't worry about it. I want you here. And I have to much room in this house so its not a problem at all."

"Okay, great. Thank you so much again." He said glancing behind her. In the excitement over seeing him she had forgotten why she wanted him here.

"So I want to introduce you to my friend Bliss." She said motioning to Bliss. He walked over to her and shook her hand with an easygoing grin.

"Nice to meet you Bliss." He said sincerely.

"You too." She said a little flustered at how attractive he was. She shook her head a little and spoke a little more confidently next time. "No offense but you are way to hot to be single."

He laughed at that and sat down in the chair next to her. "How would that be offensive? I was thinking the same thing about you."

She laughed and blushed a little but not enough he could tell how delighted she was to here that.

"So where are you from?" She said noting the British accent.

"I was born in Seoul, South Korea. My mom was Korean and my dad was Chinese. I lived in Seoul for two years and my parents moved to London when I was three. That's where I grew up. And this is my first time in America. I have a visa for three months but once I start working for the Committee I can live here permanently if I want to." He informed her.

"Is Jagger your real name?" She asked curiously.

"No, my real name is Lee Ji Kyo. When we moved to London and I started school my teachers and friends couldn't pronounce my name so I came up with a name I saw on a cartoon show that I could be called. My parents still use my real name but I'm used to Jagger."

"Fascinating." Bliss murmured staring at him with wide eyes.

Oliver, who was standing by the fireplace, wiped off his glasses and reached for his jacket that he had placed on the couch. "I'm going to be late." He said hurriedly.

"Late for what Ollie?" Schulyer asked sitting on the couch with Christian's arm around her shoulders.

"My grandfather is having dinner with my family and they threatened to cut me off if I don't show up. I completely forgot. Bye." He said running to the front door.

"His grandfather is scary." Schulyer said shuddering, thinking of the time she met him and he screamed at her for looking like a troublemaker.

Christian watched her with an amused expression.

"Oh the party!" Bliss jumped up quickly. "I forgot too."

"Oh yeah." Schulyer said shaking her head. "I did too Bliss."

"How much time do we have?" Christian asked looking at his watch.

Bliss checked her phone. "Barely over an hour. I still have to get home and change." She put her jacket on and started buttoning it up.

"What party?" Jagger asked looking at Christian.

"It's a party for Mimi and Jack Force. You remember I told you about them. Schulyer used to live with them." He said standing up.

"I remember that now." Jagger said recollection flashing through his eyes.

"You can come if you want. I planned on going by myself but I can bring one guest." Bliss said hesitantly. "You don't have to though. If your still tired from the plane ride." She said quickly blushing.

"No I want to go." He said standing up too.

"Okay great! We will get dressed and meet you there Bliss. Jagger will come with us." Schulyer said.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Great. I have to go then." She walked hurriedly towards the door.

Jagger watched her until the door closed from the other side. Then he turned and looked at Schulyer and Christian. "So what am I supposed to wear?"

"I think I have something you can borrow." Christian said. "Follow me." He squeezed Schulyer's hand and left by the fireplace. She watched them walk up the stairs.

As soon as they left the room got unnaturally quiet. Schulyer felt uncomfortable by it and ran upstairs quickly to her room. She sat on her bed and let out her breath that she had unknowingly been holding. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. She felt like something or someone was watching her.


	20. In My Arms

Hey Guys! I know this is really random because I haven't updated this story in so long. I'm sorry for abandoning it and thank you to everyone who still reads it. I'm really wanting to continue this and see where I can take it. Read it and tell if I should continue writing it. Thank you everyone! ~~~~~

"Okay guys we need a game plan." Schulyer said fidgeting with her hands.

They were in a taxi on the way to the Force's mansion. They were going to Mimi's and Jack's pre-bonding party. Schulyer didn't want to be going at all, especially after having that awkward confrontation with Jack previously.

"What are you talking about?" Jagger asked teasingly. He ruffled her bangs.

"Sky don't worry so much." Christian said grabbing her hand.

"I know. I shouldn't worry, but you guys don't know how the Forces are. They are so mean and backstabbing. I wouldn't be surprised if Mimi had something planned for us tonight. And I don't mean something good." Schulyer knew something was going to happen. She had a feeling. "We just need to be prepared."

"Okay tell you what," Christian said, "as soon as you get ready we will leave. I don't want to be here anyway."

"Deal." Schulyer breathed a sigh of relief. Her moment of calmness was quickly gone. They had pulled up to the Force mansion. She thought back on all the days she had spent there at the mansion.

Schulyer felt unnerved from having to come back to this house after so long away from it. She held her breath until they got out of the cab.

"This is where you lived?" Jagger asked looking at the huge wooden doors.

"Yeah but it wasn't that great." She said slowly. People were still arriving and so far it looked like it was strictly blue bloods.

They slowly opened the front door and walked into large living room that had been transformed into a night club for the night. Schulyer reasoned in her head that it was better that she didn't recognize the house. It would have been painful having to be in the house that she and Jack had shared for so long.

People were dancing to the loud pulsating music. Again it looked like only blue bloods. She hadn't seen Mimi or Jack yet but there were a lot of people so they might have been right in front of her but she couldn't tell.

When they walked farther in the light a few guys looked at her and gasped. Bliss had been right in choosing that dress for her. She had her hair pulled back loosely with golden pins she found in her mother's room. Christian had worn a white button up shirt. His hair was slicked back making him look, if possible, even more handsome by showing the perfect angles of his face. They were both bronzed and glowing.

At that moment they lived up to their names as angels of light.

Bliss raced towards them from the middle of a group of people. Jagger grinned and smoothed his shirt. Schulyer had picked out his outfit. She knew what Bliss's dress looked like so she purposely color coordinated their outfits.

Bliss was wearing a pale purple dress with a short hemline. She had her hair pulled to the side in a low pony tail. Schulyer had picked out Jagger a button up shirt in almost the same exact color.

"Thank god you are here." She said excitedly. She grabbed Jagger's arm and pulled him towards the center of the dance floor. She gave Schulyer a thumbs up motioning towards Jagger's shirt. Apparently she was happy about the two looking like a happy couple.

She smiled and then turned towards Christian. He was still holding her hand from the car ride.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him, whispering in his ear.

"I think we should wait on the dancing. Let's try something else first." He whispered back at her.

"Okay," she tried to think of something else they could do. "You want to see my old room?" She hadn't seen Jack yet and she didn't mind keeping it that way. Even if only for a few minutes more.

He smiled and squeezed at her hand. "That sounds perfect."

She led him up the too familiar stairs and down the long hallway. The door was closed so she slowly twisted the knob. She gasped and walked in hesitantly.

Nothing had changed. When she had been called to go to Ireland she only packed the essentials. She hadn't been back for any of her stuff. The room was still the same. Even the sheets on the bed were in the exact same position she had left them in.

She thought for sure that Charles would have thrown everything out the moment she left, trying to erase the memory of her ever being in the house. But it was just the opposite. She could still feel the presence of her and Jack lying in her bed. Holding each other under the covers.

She sat down on the bed and tried to block out the memories. Schulyer was so sure that she loved Christian more but why was she having such a painful time forgetting Jack.

Christian sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He stroked her bare arm with his hand. "It's alright. It's been a while since you've been here." He tried to comfort her.

She felt guilty for thinking about Jack when Christian was being so wonderful to her. He kissed her shoulder gently.

Schulyer debated on whether she should push him away or not. She didn't want to take advantage of Christian just because she felt bad. But why did he have to kiss her like that?

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. He bit his lip which looked so enticing to Schulyer. She went in for a kiss. He kissed her back softly for a few minutes but it slowly deepened. She ended up on top of him with his hands around her waist. She started pulling at his shirt, trying to take it off. He unbuttoned it quickly and they started kissing again.

They were so preoccupied that neither one heard the door open.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Schulyer froze. She slowly got off of Christian and looked towards the voice.

Jack was standing in the door with his arms crossed. He looked extremely pissed off.

"Jack what are you doing here?" She panicked. Schulyer couldn't think of a single thing to say in her defense. She didn't have to.

Jack strode across the room to where Christian was standing right beside her, still shirtless .He glared at him angrily with his fist clenched at his sides. "You're going to regret ever touching her."

Before Christian could even say anything Jack punched him in his face.


End file.
